


Do It The Right Way

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2013-14 season so the three of them are playing together, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas fighting, Alphas in rut, Anal Sex, Borussia Dortmund, Conflict, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Frottage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rejection, Relationship Conflict, Rimming, Robert gets confused, Separation and Reunion, Threesome, Transfer Conflict, Two Alphas in love with each other, Two Alphas making love, Two Alphas sharing an Omega, apologies and making up, cuddling and comfort, discussing having children, happy ending!, mating as a threesome, post-match sex, retiral, sex in the shower, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco and Robert have feelings for each other and they want each other badly, but both are Alphas so they can't act on it. Erik walks in on them in rut in the showers after a game and offers to help them out.Is this more than a one night thing? Can two Alphas ever be together? Can two Alphas share an Omega? And how will they cope with the prospect of Robert's upcoming transfer to Bayern Munich?





	1. Let me help you ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> Well you know why this is for you! I have been skirting round writing a Marco/Erik/Robert threesome in another fic, so I was always going to give in and write it some time. And since my other Marco and Robert appear to have decided to fall deeply in love and be all fluffy and romantic, which had absolutely nothing to do with me, I had to write something in which they at least start off hissing at each other and fighting. 
> 
> Of course I couldn't help thinking of your wonderful 'The Gift' as I was writing this, especially as we were talking about it so recently. So this is for you, with grateful thanks for everything.
> 
> My dearest Janie94
> 
> Well, this is what popped into my head reading the latest episode of your amazing Robert/Kuba Alpha saga 'Alpha's Fury' since the only way two Alphas in love being together involving Omegas would work is if they loved/shared the same Omega(s), which would never work for those two. But then I got to thinking about Robert and Marco as Alphas and there was only really one possibility for the Omega.
> 
> So I started looking for pictures of them playing together for inspiration, which led me down a rabbit hole to Erik's Champions League debut and this fic. Yes, this is what I was writing while I was begging/threatening you not to hurt Erik. So this is for you with grateful thanks for reminding me of how much I love the frightening brilliance of one Robert Lewandowski.
> 
> There will be a second chapter to this in due course, which will focus more on the development of the relationship between the three of them.

Erik slipped back into the empty stadium, making his way back to the locker room. He had been half way home before he’d realised that he’d left his phone behind in all the excitement. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered going back for it, he wasn’t that obsessed with his phone, but there might be messages he should reply to. Today had been a very special day, his debut in the Champions League, and he’d even provided the assist for Lewy’s first goal. He thought wistfully about the two Alphas who had scored today, each equally powerful, magnificent and captivating in their own way, one shining and golden, the other dark as night.

The stadium was nearly empty by now, only a few support staff and security personnel were still around. But he had no problem getting in, the security guard just nodding as he explained why he was here. He’d expected the locker room to be empty, but the lights were on as he came in. And he could hear the sound of a shower still running. He could hear voices. And he could smell … well he could smell Alphas. And only Alphas. And he was pretty sure that he knew exactly which ones. Hmm, this could be interesting.

Erik slipped his shoes off as he entered, making sure that nobody could hear his footsteps. Then he walked noiselessly to the entrance to the showers. What he saw there completely took his breath away.

Robert and Marco were naked under the shower, streams of water cascading over their elegant, strongly-muscled bodies. They were locked together in something that was half battle, half embrace, pushing and shoving at each other in a conflict neither of them could win.

They were rutting against one other, teeth scraping and grazing over heated flesh, nipping and biting before giving in to their desperate need to kiss, kisses that began aggressively between two growling, hissing Alphas before devolving into needy, passionate kisses between lovers. Their hands roamed over hot, wet, aroused skin in a restless search for release and satisfaction, caressing and clawing like the powerful predators they were.

Marco had Robert pressed back against the bright yellow tiles of the shower wall. He nipped hard at Robert’s earlobe, making the other Alpha yelp, before moving down to bite along his jaw, mouthing at his exposed throat which made Robert growl threateningly. Marco ignored Robert’s angry warning growls, dropping his head to the crook of his neck, sucking at the spot where his mate would one day leave his mark.

But Marco had made a fatal mistake. Clearly distracted by the taste and feel of Robert’s skin under his lips and mouth, not to mention the dark, musky Alpha scent that must surely be flooding his nostrils, he loosened his grip just enough to allow Robert to wriggle free and spin Marco round to trap him firmly against the shower tiles. Now Marco was Robert’s prisoner and, even though he bared his teeth at the dark-haired Alpha whose prey he had become, Erik had the distinct feeling that Marco couldn’t help finding this arousing.

And Robert just laughed at the golden-haired Alpha’s attempts to fight his way free, as he not only held Marco’s hands tight against the wall, but he had also forced his thigh roughly up and in between Marco’s legs so that it pressed against his groin. The more Marco struggled, the more his naked arousal was cruelly stimulated by the friction against Robert’s strong, well-muscled thigh. Even though he was desperately trying to choke them back, Erik could hear how Marco’s enraged growls were turning into whines of pleasure. And Robert was taking full advantage of the other Alpha’s predicament, licking, biting and sucking his neck and throat until Marco whined even louder.

Erik began to grasp what was going on. These two wanted each other and just so very badly, they had for a while. You would have had to be blind not to see the way they touched each other, the way they looked at each other, the sheer depth of their boiling, desperate, suppressed feelings and desires. Erik had only been their teammate for a matter of months now, but even he had noticed it.

They needed to fight, to fuck each other senseless and then cuddle afterwards, once they were finally sated and relaxed enough to finally be able to take the comfort that they so badly needed from the other Alpha, from being together. But they couldn’t. They were prisoners of their own biology. Both were strong, proud and dominant Alphas, unable to submit to the other, and so they would have gone on like this forever, the unresolved sexual tension thick enough between them to cut with a knife.

But something had happened between them tonight and they had obviously crossed a boundary that should never have been breached. They had all been pumped up after the game, adrenalin flooding their bodies, exhilaration running in their veins. And now the two Alphas were in rut. They needed release and badly. But how?

The dark, intoxicating, pungent smell of Alpha arousal filled the air and Erik felt his own body instinctively begin to respond to it. How could he fail to be aroused by the sight of two such magnificent Alphas, hard, aroused and battling each other for dominance like this? And, if he was really honest with himself, he had been attracted to both of them right from the very beginning

Erik knew that he didn’t have much time to reach a decision. Even though Marco and Robert were lost deep in their aggressive, painful, frustrating lust for each other, they were still Alphas and they would soon be alerted to Erik’s presence by the scent of his Omega arousal. He could feel the telltale warning signs that it wouldn’t be long before he started to leak slick, that it wouldn’t be long until his body was begging for an Alpha. So either Erik slipped away as silently as he had come or he seized the opportunity before him with both hands.

Normally he would have been more cautious. Erik had never been one for casual sex, even sharing his heat with an Alpha when there weren’t genuine feelings involved had never really appealed to him. But maybe this was his responsibility, his duty to the team? They needed Robert and Marco to be at their sparkling best right now, the burning need of their rut quenched in the way that only an Omega could provide, not frustrated and distracted by unfulfilled nagging lust.

Worse still, they could injure each other if they went on fighting like this. And Erik shuddered at the thought of what could happen if they actually managed to have sex, at the damage two Alphas in rut could do to each other. But, if he was really honest with himself, there was no way that Erik was willing to give up the chance to be together with either Marco or Robert, never mind both of them, even if it was only ever a one time thing.

So he walked forward into the shower room, undoing his shirt as he went. The two Alphas were now aware of him, turning their heads to look at him, surprised and confused, clearly not thinking straight, their blood still boiling with need and desire.

‘You two might be brilliant at scoring goals, but you really are going about this all wrong.’ Erik was amazed at how steady his voice was, at how confident he sounded. ‘You want each other. And that’s hardly surprising. You’re both … well you’re two of the most gorgeous and sexually attractive Alphas I’ve ever set eyes on. But you can’t do this alone. You need an Omega to help you out. Just like even the best striker in the Bundesliga can’t score without the perfect assist.’ To his own surprise, Erik actually managed to wink at Robert as he said this.

Both Alphas just continued to gaze at him in shock, clearly wondering if they had gone completely crazy and were hallucinating all this. So Erik had to take charge. He stripped off his shirt, watching the Alphas’ eyes burn even deeper red as they hungrily took in his naked torso. Their nostrils flared and both Robert and Marco started to growl lustfully as Erik stepped out of his jeans and underwear to stand proudly naked before them, challenging and taunting them with his perfect Omega body. Now they could see and smell that Erik was every bit as aroused as they were.

They had seen him naked before of course, but only as a teammate. Now they were looking at him as an Omega, as a willing and extremely aroused Omega, and they clearly liked what they saw. To his satisfaction, Erik observed that they hadn’t let go of each other, their hands still roamed over each other’s bodies, but they were no longer clawing angrily at the other’s flesh. Their movements were gentler, more like the passionate caresses they should be, obviously calmed by the Omega’s presence.

And now it was up to Erik to make this work. He joined them under the shower, forcing himself between their wet, aroused bodies. They separated slightly, making way for him, before greedily pressing back up against him. Erik began to wonder what he had done. He was at the mercy of two powerful Alphas in rut, who had clearly decided that he was now the object of their attentions, and their combined strength was so much greater than his. But he stopped thinking as he felt Marco’s lips on his, warm and demanding, burning with passion as the Alpha forced his tongue inside, dominating the Omega’s mouth. And he felt Robert’s mouth trailing hotly over his neck and shoulders, kissing and nibbling at his skin.

Both Alphas were hard, their need for release must be hurting them badly by now. Erik knew that they were strong enough to support his weight and thankfully he was strong and supple enough for this to work as well. He hooked his arms tightly round Marco’s neck, wrapping one leg round the blond Alpha’s hips. They knew exactly what he wanted them to do and Robert helped to lift him up, supporting his hips until he was held securely against Marco’s body like a koala bear.

Marco kept on kissing him, warm, wet lips questing over his face and mouth. Their groins were pressed hard against each other, rock hard arousal rubbing against rock hard arousal. Erik could have come from this alone given enough time and enough stimulation, but he knew that there was more, that they needed more.

Robert switched off the shower before closing the distance to Erik’s trembling body. The Omega groaned as he felt the Alpha’s body hard up against him, Robert’s arousal sliding and slipping deliciously in the slick wetness between his legs as he nosed softly at Erik’s hairline, kissing the back of his neck.

Erik started to beg and whimper, unable to stop himself, ‘Please Robert. Take me. Fill me. Knot me. I need a big, strong Alpha inside me so badly. Nothing else can satisfy me right now.’

He heard Robert growl, loud, possessive and lustful, which only made Erik whimper louder. He needed Robert so badly. He felt as if he was burning up with desire, as if he would expire on a pyre of flaming lust if he couldn’t feel the Alpha inside him straight away. Now that the shower had been turned off, he knew the wetness still trickling down his thighs must be his own slick. Erik couldn’t remember ever being this wet before, not even when he was in full heat.

Robert thrust forward powerfully, one hard, forceful snap of his hips burying him deep inside Erik, who was so open, aroused and wet with slick that he offered no resistance even to Robert’s huge, throbbing Alpha manhood. Erik clung on tight to Marco’s neck, arching his spine and leaning his head back against Robert’s shoulder as he howled loudly, his desperate cries of passion echoing off the tiled walls of the shower room.

And Erik didn’t stop howling as Robert thrust into him over and over again, his thrusts hard and merciless, each one reaching deep into the Omega’s hot, wet body. Every thrust pressed him even harder up against Marco’s chest and toned abdomen, their aching, weeping erections rubbing together with delicious friction. Low, lustful growls were bubbling up in Marco’s throat. Erik was out of his mind with need, drunk and delirious on the power of being an irresistible Omega, sandwiched between two so powerful and desirable Alphas, both of whom craved and wanted his body so badly.

Erik’s cries became screams as he felt Robert thrust as deep as he could inside him one last time, using the supreme strength of his musculature to hold himself steady as he pumped Erik full of his hot, virile Alpha seed. The stimulation of Robert’s knot swelling inside him was enough to make Erik come, throbbing and spurting against Marco’s own arousal. And the thought of Erik coming all over him seemed to be enough to make Marco finally let go. This was hot, so hot, him and Marco coming wet and twitching against each other, with Robert’s big, hard knot filling him so perfectly and completely.

Almost overstimulated by now, he dropped his head onto Marco’s shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his neck, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a red mark on Marco’s flesh. He could hear the two Alphas kissing over his satisfied body, hugging him tight between them, his belly sticking wetly to Marco’s where they had come together. But they didn’t forget him and Marco kept stroking over his hair and down his neck with gentle and soothing fingers. At last Robert’s knot subsided and he pulled out of Erik as gently as he could, stilling his movements for a moment when he heard Erik whimper faintly. Once he was free, Marco carefully lowered him to the ground.

Erik couldn’t help himself, he turned round, flinging his arms round Robert’s neck, needing to be embraced by the Alpha who had just taken him, to feel Robert’s arms tight round him, to bury his nose in his throat and inhale his scent. He was so focused on how good and how right it felt to be held by Robert like this, that he barely noticed Marco dropping to his knees behind him until he felt Marco sniffing and licking at his thighs, lapping up the slick that had leaked down his legs.

Robert lifted his head up, kissing Erik, swallowing down every one of his moans and groans. And Erik did moan, for Marco didn’t stop at licking his thighs clean, but moved upwards to caress his wet, open entrance with a supple and agile tongue, before slipping his tongue deep inside Erik. Erik had known that there were Alphas like this, Alphas who loved nothing better than to eat out a willing and aroused Omega extremely thoroughly, but he had never been with one, until now that is. And Marco was good at this, unbelievably good, his tongue thrusting and probing everywhere inside Erik’s sensitive passage. Erik knew that Marco would be tasting Robert’s seed mixed with his Omega essence and that thought just turned him on even more.

Unbelievably he was hard again, rock hard against Robert’s groin.

‘It’s OK, Erik,’ murmured Robert, ‘just let go, come for us again.’ And then he encouraged the Omega to rut against him until he found his release for a second time, rubbing himself up against one Alpha with the tongue of another buried deep inside him. Even Erik’s wildest fantasies had never been this creative or this exciting.

‘You need to taste him, Robert, he tastes so good,’ whispered Marco as he rose to his feet, offering his mouth to Robert for a long, wet, deep tongue kiss. Erik shivered at the idea of Robert tasting him like that on Marco’s lips.

When they finally broke their kiss, Marco whispered to Robert once more, ‘And you taste divine as well, Robert. I look forward to tasting you again. Maybe even direct from the source next time.’ And then he giggled filthily.

Erik was limp and blissed out, clinging to Robert for support while Marco embraced him from behind. But there was something he still needed to be completely satisfied.

Robert nosed against his cheek. ‘You need to feel Marco inside you, don’t you, Erik?’

Erik could only nod.

‘I promise I’ll be gentle with you, Erik. I won’t knot you if you don’t want me to. I know it’s a lot to take after Robert,’ soothed Marco.

Erik felt himself being swept up in Robert’s strong arms and carried through to the main changing room. ‘We’ll look after you, I promise,’ Robert reassured Erik once more.

Marco had made a kind of nest for them on the changing room floor out of clean towels and some spare clothing that he’d found. Robert lay down on them, pulling Erik comfortably on top of his body, kissing him tenderly, smoothing his hair back from his forehead in a way that made butterflies flutter in Erik’s stomach. Robert was hard again by now and, as unbelievable as it seemed, Erik could feel faint stirrings in his own groin. Well he was an Omega being indulged by not one but two incredibly sexy and highly skilled Alphas.

He could feel the heat radiating from Marco’s body as he lowered himself down over Erik, moving slowly and carefully. Marco settled himself comfortably on Erik, supporting most of his weight on his arms, letting him get used to the feeling of an aroused Alpha on top of him. Not for the first time that night, Erik gave thanks for all of the long hours they put in in the weight room.

Where Robert had been hard and forceful, Marco’s movements were soft and gentle as he slowly and carefully thrust in and out of Erik, letting their ecstasy build ever so gradually. This time Erik was rubbing up against Robert and he knew that the end result would be exactly the same as before.

Once he could feel their mutual pleasure reaching its crescendo, when he could feel the telltale twitching and pulsing deep inside him that told him Marco was on the brink of finding his release, Erik begged again.

‘Please, Marco. Knot me. Fill me. I need to feel you. I’m an Omega, give me what I need.’

And Marco did, remaining as motionless as possible to make sure that Erik felt no discomfort, even though his arms were starting to shake slightly with the strain of supporting his body weight. But Erik felt nothing but pure joy, pressed close to the bodies of the two Alphas, his belly wet where he and Robert had both come. The Alphas bent their head, suckling at him on either side of his neck while he was filled with Marco’s knot, and Erik could only sigh and whine with the sheer bliss he was experiencing.

Marco slowly pulled out of Erik afterwards, turning onto his side and taking Erik with him so that the Omega was now lying cuddled safe and secure between the two Alphas.

Erik couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, he had been so blissed out and sated. This wasn’t just about sex, even though the sex had been awesome. He felt loved and taken care of and possessed in a way he had never experienced before. He felt like he finally understood what it meant to be an Omega, what it meant to be together with an Alpha, that this was about so much more than burning sexual desire. He hated to think how cold and alone he would feel without his two Alphas warming him, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, focusing on how good he felt in the here and now.

They must have lain there for a few minutes before the door opened. Marco raised his head slightly, ‘We’ll be out of here in about fifteen minutes,’ he called.

‘Erik, we need to go. They want to lock up. Whose flat do you want to go to? Would you feel more comfortable in your own? Or in one of ours? It’s your choice?’

‘Flat? You want to spend the night with me?’ Erik asked unsurely. ‘Or just take me home?’

‘Oh Erik,’ and Robert looked at him with those brilliant blue eyes and smiled that wonderful smile that just made Erik want to melt into a pile of mush, ‘do you really think we’d leave you to sleep alone after this? After you gave yourself to us like this? After you gave us this amazing gift?’

‘Your rut is over,’ Erik belatedly observed, ‘that was quick. Or … ?’

‘I am not sure it was a full rut,’ explained Marco, ‘as we are both Alphas. But anyway, a rut isn’t just about needing to have sex with an Omega, although that obviously helps. It’s also about the drive to take care of an Omega. And you gave yourself to us so perfectly, so beautifully. Nothing could ever satisfy us more than the sweet surrender of a strong, passionate, desirable Omega like you.’

Erik’s mouth dropped open in a big ‘o’ of astonishment. He hadn’t expected this.

‘You were amazing tonight, Erik,’ Robert continued, ‘on the pitch and in here afterwards. We’ll never forget this night, not ever. None of us will.’

‘I hadn’t realised that you’d noticed me,’ said Erik in a small voice, ‘I mean … well … you’re Marco Reus and Robert Lewandowski, you’re the big stars. And I’m just … well I’ve just been in the first team for a matter of months.’

‘Of course we noticed you. You’re an Omega, handsome, extremely sexy and really rather promising. But you’re only twenty-one. This is all so new to you. We’re not savages you know, only Alphas. So we treated you with the respect you deserve. And anyway, Klopp warned all us unmated Alphas to keep our sticky paws off you.’ Marco groaned suddenly. ‘Klopp is going to kill us once he finds out what we’ve done.’

‘I don’t think we can be blamed for Erik stripping naked and seducing us in the showers,’ retorted Robert, ‘we’re only human after all. You would have to be super-human to be able to resist that. But then we’d have to explain what we were doing in the showers in the first place … ’ Robert’s voice trailed off at that thought.

‘Speaking of showers. Do you want to shower, Erik?’ Marco asked, stroking the Omega’s cheek tenderly as he spoke.

Erik thought for a moment, before deciding to give his honest answer, ‘No, if that’s OK with you. It … it would be too much … I’m so sensitive to sensory stimulation at the moment and even water would be too much. And … well ... ’ Erik bit his lip here, ‘I feel so good right now. I can smell you and feel you on my skin. And I like that. I need that. I don’t want to wash it away just yet.’

‘Of course it’s OK,’ Marco smiled at him, gently stroking his soft brown hair. ‘We feel exactly the same way. That was so intense. So perfect. And we want to keep you close for as long as possible. So let’s go home. We’ll be much more comfortable curled up together in my big bed.’


	2. Are we having a 'thing' together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it turns out that this isn't a two chapter fic after all. Blame Marco, Erik and Robert! I began this because I was interested in the idea of a relationship between two Alphas and and Omega, so there is some talking as well as 'other stuff' in this chapter. Their relationship will speed up over the final two chapters, I promise.

 

Erik felt warm and cosy, safe and secure as if he was floating in a vat of warm, smooth honey or nestled deep in a heap of fluffy white clouds. And the most delicious scent imaginable filled his nostrils. This must be the most amazing dream ever, he thought. Then he sleepily opened his eyes to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking at him tenderly, to be met with the most wonderful shy smile anyone could ever hope to see first thing in the morning. Then he remembered. This wasn’t a dream. The pleasant ache in his body reminded him of that as well. Last night really had happened. All of it. And now he was lying in Marco’s bed, cradled between the two amazing Alphas who had taken care of him just so perfectly.

After they had made love for the second time - or in Erik’s case he supposed for the third time was strictly more accurate since he had come three times, something he’d never done before in one evening unless he was in heat - Robert had gathered up their clothes and bagged them up, while Marco had found enough training clothes lying around the place to make them decent. They’d helped Erik to dress, none of them bothering with underwear he remembered with a blush, before Robert had driven them to Marco’s flat. Marco had sat in the back seat with him, holding his hand, knowing instinctively that the Omega didn’t want to be alone right now, that he needed the comfort of an Alpha.

And then they’d quickly got ready for bed, before the three of them curled up together in Marco’s big bed, naked of course. The last thing Marco had said as exhaustion finally claimed them was that they all needed their rest, especially Erik, so they would stay here, have breakfast together and then drive to the training centre together. As Marco had pointed out with a shrug, their cover was blown already, word would get round, and Erik smelled so strongly of the two Alphas that it would take a week’s worth of showers to wash their lingering scent away completely, so they might as well be grown up and professional about it.

So that was how Erik found himself here, being greeted with a gentle good morning kiss from Robert, before Marco turned him round to kiss him good morning as well. Erik watched the two Alphas with interest, watched their conflicting instincts warring within them, before they smiled at each other, smiles that could melt the stoniest of hearts, and kissed each other good morning surprisingly tenderly.

Marco kissed Erik softly on the forehead, stroking his hair back. ‘If we try and shower together, well you know what will happen and we’ll end up getting yelled at for being late. So I’ll go shower and then start breakfast while you’re both in the shower. Why don’t you two stay and cuddle for a bit? I’ll try and hunt out some stuff that might have some chance of fitting you.’

Erik stretched luxuriantly before snuggling back down into Robert’s arms. He could quite happily wake up like this every morning, he thought.

Robert showered in the guest bathroom and Erik appreciated Robert giving him some privacy. But he was still embarrassed to feel his cheeks flush pink as Robert wandered back in whistling cheerfully, wearing nothing except for the towel round his waist. He flushed bright red as Robert nonchalantly let the towel drop, standing naked before him, rubbing some of Marco’s body lotion into his skin.

Robert noticed Erik’s discomfiture, coming over to stand before him.

‘I’m sorry, Erik. Is this too much? I just thought, well we had sex last night and we are used to showering and changing together.’

‘It’s not that. It’s just … well … that … um … ’ stuttered Erik a bit incoherently, ‘this feels so much more intimate. And in the locker room you’re not quite so … well quite so naked around the place. And I try hard not to look. Because … well you’re really hot. And right now I don’t know where to look!’ The last words came out all in a rush and Erik could feel that his cheeks were burning red by now.

‘Oh Erik,’ and Robert’s voice sounded like something between a growl and a purr, ‘you are so lovely too, handsome, desirable and incredibly gorgeous. I can hardly tear my eyes from you.’

Erik shivered slightly and it was perhaps fortunate that Marco chose that moment to come back into his bedroom, rooting through his drawers to toss some clean underwear onto the bed. ‘Can you two stop thinking about sex for one moment? Breakfast is nearly ready. So get dressed. Now!’ But the broad grin on his face made it clear that he was amused rather than angry.

Erik had no difficulties fitting into Marco’s underwear and his clothes from last night were still fairly clean. Robert had a few more problems, muttering darkly under his breath about people with ‘snake hips’ as he got dressed.

But breakfast together was surprisingly enjoyable, relaxed and with a lot of joking about as they drank their coffee and ate the porridge and fresh fruit Marco had prepared for them.

Training that morning was only a light session, more about recovery and making sure that they were all OK than anything else.

Erik couldn’t help giggling as they walked to Robert’s car afterwards. His and Marco’s cars were still at the stadium and they’d need to recover them later.

‘Do you think that they noticed we’re still wearing the same clothes as last night?’

‘Yep,’ answered Marco, ‘I’m completely sure. I saw Klopp raise his eyebrows so high that they almost became part of his hairstyle.’

‘And do you think that anyone noticed that we are wearing Marco’s underwear?’

‘Oh yes,’ replied Robert, ‘Łukasz and Kuba took particular joy in drawing my attention to that fact.’

‘Oh well,’ shrugged Erik, ‘I guess they’ll have put two and two together and worked out what we did last night.’

Robert and Marco couldn’t help laughing too. But then Marco stopped, looking at Erik more seriously.

‘Are you sure that you are OK with this, Erik? I mean, there are still ignorant people out there who judge Omegas and you, well you are with two Alphas. And you’re young. This is an important season for your career. Both Robert and I know what that’s like and we would never want to do anything to jeopardise that.’ Robert was nodding in agreement at Marco’s words.

Erik smiled at them, he really was touched at their thoughtfulness. ‘Thank you, I appreciate you being concerned. But I’m not ashamed of being an Omega, I never have been, although I’ve never slept around either. And I’m certainly not going to be ashamed of having spent the night with two of the sexiest Alphas in the Bundesliga. And if anyone thinks that I am a slutty Omega, or that I am sleeping with you to advance my career, or that you took advantage of me because I am young, well they’ll have to deal with my wrath. I’m not going to change how I behave because of other people’s prejudices.’

Erik’s eyes were flashing as he finished speaking and his Alphas growled softly in solidarity before slinging their arms round his shoulders as they made their way to Robert’s car.

‘Let’s drive somewhere nice for lunch?’ suggested Marco, ‘We deserve it!’

Robert drove them both to a small Italian restaurant. The owner knew Marco and greeted him friendlily, but then they were left in peace at a secluded table to talk. The food was good and Erik ate more than he probably should have, but he was happy. This kind of felt like being on a date, maybe their first date, as they sat there drinking their coffee.

The problem was that Erik had to know what this was. He couldn’t just drift along, hoping that Marco and Robert wanted him, not to mention each other, as much as he wanted them, no matter how tempting that was, not when there were three of them involved and they played together. That was a recipe for disaster. And he wasn’t sure that these two emotionally constipated Alphas were capable of sorting this out, not given the mess they’d already managed to get themselves into.

So he cleared his throat. ‘Look, I know that we’ve only spent one night together and I’m not looking for grand gestures of commitment, it’s way too soon for that. But last night … well last night was the best sex I’ve ever had and I wouldn’t mind more of it.’ He had to suppress a chuckle as he saw the two Alphas preening themselves, unable to resist being flattered by the compliment to their sexual prowess. Typical Alphas, even if they were surprisingly sensitive sometimes, he thought to himself.

‘And if I’m totally honest, it might have been more than sex. I don’t know yet. But, as weird as this all is, I’m open to finding out. But I need stability in my life right now, we all do. I don’t have time for playing games or misunderstandings. So I need to know if we are having a ‘thing’ together, even if we don’t know what that ‘thing’ is yet, I just need to be sure that we are all on the same page about having an undefined ‘thing’ together.’ That didn’t make much sense even to him, but Robert and Marco seemed to grasp what Erik was on about.

Marco looked at him with a serious expression on his face. ‘You’re right. Especially when there are two Alphas involved and we’re teammates. And I feel the same. If I’d had what we had last night with an Omega on my own, I’d want to see where it led.’

Marco turned to look at Robert. ‘I know that I should feel insanely jealous of you, that I should hate the thought of sharing Erik with you. I mean, I had to stop myself coming over all annoying, jealous, growling, possessive Alpha every time an unmated Alpha went near him today. But it’s different with you. I like seeing you and Erik together. It makes me happy. And when we made love to Erik together, well that was kind of mind blowing.’

‘It’s exactly the same for me, Marco,’ said Robert, ‘I can’t explain it. Any other Alpha with Erik would make my hackles rise, but not you.’

Erik looked at them with an incredulous expression, shaking his head. ‘Have you two pig-headed Alphas never thought that this is because you have feelings for each other, that you might even be in love with one another if you could only bring yourselves to admit it?’

Both Alphas looked sheepish, but it was Marco who spoke, ‘Well, yes we have. But we’re both Alphas. So it would never work … ’

‘ … without an Omega,’ finished Erik. ‘Look, it’s exactly the same for me. I might be an Omega, but that doesn’t mean I want to have sex with random Alphas. I need, or I should need, one Alpha. But I want both of you. And I don’t just mean the two of you taking care of me. I like the two of you together … kissing … maybe doing more things to each other, if that isn’t really weird!’ He grinned at the two Alphas, who couldn’t help grinning back at him.

It was Robert who made the decision for them. ‘Right, so why don’t I drive you two to the stadium to collect your abandoned cars? And then Erik and I can go home to pick up some clean clothes and stuff. If I don’t get out of your ridiculously tight underwear soon, Marco, I swear my poor genitals are going to be too damaged to even contemplate having sex for months, never mind playing football.’

Marco smiled his trademark lopsided grin. ‘Well we don’t want that, do we, Erik? I mean we need Lewy to score goals for us.’ Of course Robert punched him on the arm for that and they left the restaurant laughing and joking.

It was an hour or so later when Erik parked outside Marco’s penthouse flat. He looked around him. It was nice here by the lake. But he was still nervous. They weren’t moving in together, but they kind of were on an informal basis, at least temporarily, and he hadn’t been sure how much to bring, although now he had his car he could always go home and get more stuff if he needed to.

He was slightly reassured to see that Robert had brought a suitcase as well, which meant that he hadn’t just packed for an overnight stay. And Marco had cleared some space in his closet and in his bathroom for them. So it all felt kind of comfortable, if a bit weird. He’d been using the word weird quite a lot over the last twenty-four hours, thought Erik.

And then it hit him. All this had happened in less than twenty-four hours: his Champions League debut, having the most amazing sex with Marco Reus and Robert Lewandowski at the same time, spending the night with them, and now here he was unpacking his case in Marco’s bedroom, putting his things away in Marco’s cupboards and drawers. And the three of them would be spending the night in the same bed again tonight.

His legs went all wobbly all of a sudden and he had to sit down, so he flopped down on Marco’s – on their – bed, for once cursing his raging Omega hormones that made him more emotionally sensitive in situations like this. The powerful presence of the two Alphas was clearly having an effect on him.

Marco and Robert came over to sit beside him, concerned expressions on their faces. ‘What is it, Erik? You’re as white as a sheet,’ asked Marco.

‘It’s just so much as happened since yesterday. I’m having trouble taking it all in. It’s like my life has turned round 180 degrees in the last twenty-four hours.’

Marco pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair while Robert rubbed his back soothingly. ‘I know, Erik. It’s a lot to deal with. It’s easier for me and Robert. We’ve known each other a lot longer. We’ve been sniffing around each other, too cowardly to do anything about it, for a while now. And you just walked into our crazy mess last night. You’re doing amazingly well, all considered. So why don’t you and Robert go into the living room and I’ll get us something to drink?’

And Erik did feel better once the three of them were sitting on the sofa together. And of course they sat close together, shoulder to shoulder at first, until somehow they all gradually ended up slumped against each other, until they managed to wriggle into one another’s arms, piled together in a tangle of arms and legs, allegedly watching a film, but actually keeping up a running commentary on everything on the screen. This felt good, like being friends as well as lovers.

They were still tired and needed to rest, so after dinner they flopped back down on the sofa for an hour or so before an early bedtime.

This time the two Alphas sat side by side and Erik ended up sort of lying across their knees. He knew that Robert and Marco were testing out what it was like to be physically close to each other without Erik in the middle. They couldn’t spend their lives with Erik as some kind of intermediary between them, that would never work. Robert and Marco had to be comfortable with the fact that they were in a relationship with each other as well as with Erik, But Erik was here, so the stress of being two Alphas together was taken away and Marco and Robert kept stroking him, caressing his hair, the curve of his spine, his long legs.

Erik wanted to purr, this was bliss, being caressed by his Alphas and he couldn’t suppress his low throaty moans. And while it wasn’t overtly sexual, it was kind of arousing, the physical closeness, the touch of his Alphas. He could smell the subtle changes in the Alphas’ scents that signalled their arousal. And he really couldn’t help whining as their caresses moved to his thighs and his buttocks. Erik was beginning to spot the fatal flaw in living with not one, but two incredibly sexy Alphas, the fact that he was going to spend a lot of time being hot and bothered in their presence as they could turn him on all too easily.

He wriggled round to look up at them, their hands still trailing feather light over his thighs and the growing bulge in his jeans. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to let his legs fall open, to give his Alphas access to where he so badly needed to feel their touch. But instead he screwed together the last shreds of his reason, ‘I want … I need … well it is our first proper night together … so we need to … but I am not ready to have sex again … it’s too much after last night … with training and so on … ’

Robert bent down to kiss him ever so sweetly, ‘It’s alright, Erik. We’ll always respect your beautiful body and what you need. And there are so many other pleasurable things that we can do.’

This time it was Marco who carried him to the bedroom, setting him down almost reverently on the bed.

‘We never got to undress you last night,’ he whispered, ‘let us do it for you now.’

The two Alphas undressed him slowly and carefully, covering every inch of skin that was revealed to them with hot, wet, passionate kisses. Erik whined and moaned in bliss at being taken care of so perfectly. He was hard by now and leaking slick.

Marco giggled filthily as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Erik’s underwear. ‘He’s still wearing my briefs, Robert, and they are wet with slick.’

‘You’re positively kinky, Reus,’ growled Robert, but the faint smile playing over his lips gave away how much he liked it.

They gently lowered Erik down, kisses raining over his face and neck and shoulders. He felt like he was being showered in an avalanche of kisses, while skilled hands roamed over his thighs and private parts. This time Erik let his thighs fall open, moaning as he writhed under the Alphas’ fingers, his back arching up off the bed over and over again, his body undulating as his hips thrust upwards, desperately seeking enough friction to satisfy the burning need that was beginning to consume him.

Marco and Robert exchanged glances, planning their attack, before kissing hot, wet trails down their Omega’s body. Erik sighed heavily, a deep, heartfelt sigh of sheer bliss, as he felt their tongues where he most needed to feel them. Marco was licking over him from behind again, a curious and agile tongue licking and flicking over his slick-wet entrance before venturing deeper, thrusting deep inside Erik’s slippery velvety wetness.

And Robert … Robert took him deep in his mouth, his tongue massaging the thick vein on the underside of Erik’s manhood before teasing its incredibly sensitive and leaking tip. Erik was struggling to keep his hips still, being probed so gorgeously and expertly from behind while Robert licked and sucked at him. His body jerked involuntarily, his back arching, his hips stuttering towards Robert’s mouth. And he couldn’t help telling them how good it was. ‘Fuck … Robert … Marco … that feels … that feels so good … don’t stop … please don’t stop … I’m begging you … ’ He wound his hands tight in Robert’s short, dark hair to try and keep himself grounded and focused.

Neither of the Alphas faltered for an instant, their mouths filled with Erik, as they took him to the brink of his orgasm and over the edge. The additional stimulation of Marco’s tongue licking and wriggling inside him seemed to make his climax go on for longer than usual as he twitched and spasmed in Robert’s mouth. Finally he lay there, limp, completely and satisfied, watching his Alphas lick their lips, cleaning them of the last evidences of his Omega pleasure.

They snuggled close to him afterwards, one on either side of him.  Erik lay still, playing the role of the perfect, pliant and passive Omega. He could feel the signs of his Alphas’ arousal jutting hard against his hipbones, smearing his skin with creamy wetness, and Erik smiled inwardly, curious about how this was going to play out.

It was Marco who cracked first. ‘Um … Erik … we are both in need of some attention here. Could you … well could you possibly help us out a bit?’

Erik stretched luxuriantly. ‘Well I am kind of all blissed-out Omega right now. So either you need to wait for a bit until I’m ready. Or maybe you could help each other out?’ And then he shut his eyes, lying there with the most innocent smile on his face that he could muster, waiting to see what they would do next.

Nothing happened for a minute or so and he was sure that the two Alphas were eyeing each other up, weighing up what to do about their predicament.

Eventually he sensed movement, felt Marco climbing over his body into Robert’s waiting arms. Now Erik was really satisfied, not only had he just had one of the best orgasms of his life, but his evil plan was working out perfectly. He waited a few seconds before rolling over to watch his two Alphas.

They were a glorious sight to behold, dark and golden, writhing together in passion, their bodies locked together. Marco was on top, holding Robert’s arms prisoner above his head, hard against the pillows. They were kissing, kissing passionately, tongues lost deep in each other’s mouths. They would be tasting Erik at first, exchanging Omega scent on lips and tongues, but their kisses were so deep and wet and thorough that Erik knew that they would be starting to taste each other. And they seemed to like it. Robert’s hips were thrusting upwards, roughly and aggressively seeking friction from Marco, rubbing against him as the other Alpha pressed him back into the bed.

But there was no way that Robert would just accept this. He bucked his hips up against Marco with a powerful thrust, forcing his leg between Marco’s thighs and using it as leverage to roll Marco onto his back. Now Marco was trapped firmly beneath him and he was rolling his pelvis hard against Marco’s. They were growling at each other, but affectionately. Robert bent his head to mouth at Marco’s neck and throat, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh, making the other Alpha moan. And then they kissed almost tenderly, the tension beginning to leave their bodies as they rubbed and rutted against each other, chasing their mutual release.

Erik loved watching his Alphas come, groins pressed hard together as their backs arched and their faces contorted in ecstasy, as they finally gasped out each other’s names at the height of their climax.

He crawled over to them as their bodies finally parted, licking them clean, licking up every last trace of their passion, before wriggling into his rightful place between them. The three of them lay there contentedly, basking in their intense satisfaction and the close proximity of their lovers, luxuriating in the feel of each other’s skin and their scent.

‘You planned that, didn’t you, Erik?’ Marco finally said.

‘Yup,’ was Erik’s answer, ‘The two of you wanted it. You just needed a helping hand to help you get over your Alpha hang-ups.’

‘He’s right,’ shrugged Robert, before the two of them kissed Erik stupid, until he was laughing and dizzy.

They got ready for bed as quickly as they could before snuggling back down to sleep in a tangled pile of limbs, each of them managing to make contact with some part of the other. Erik squirmed happily, finding a comfy position to go to sleep. Last night had been special, everything was new and exciting. But tonight was even better, everything was becoming familiar. And they would be together tomorrow night and the night after, Erik was sure of that. And that was even better.


	3. The development of the 'thing'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the development of their relationship. It is primarily from Erik's POV as he probably has the most perspective on it, especially what is happening between the two Alphas.
> 
> As is kind of trailed here, the next chapters will deal with the challenges posed by Erik going into heat and what that means for their relationship. And of course Robert's upcoming transfer will complicate things!

Erik was sitting on his own sofa, in his own flat, trying to relax one afternoon after training. But somehow it just didn’t feel right and he knew why. He missed his Alphas. He missed their scent. He missed their touch. He missed just having them around, laughing and joking, causing mayhem and just being generally being stupid about the place.

He missed all of them being there for each other, the times they supported each other when things were bad, the quiet times together. They were like their own little pack, just the three of them. And he missed that. He needed that.

Never in his wildest dreams had Erik thought that this would be what he would want, but it seemed to be exactly what he wanted. Although having a ‘thing’ with Marco and Robert, with two Alphas, hadn’t turned out at all the way he thought it would.

First and foremost they were equals, teammates, three young guys in their twenties who were kind of living together. Even though he was the Omega in their threesome, that made very little practical difference to their daily lives and how they behaved towards each other. But of course he had the emotional and the physical needs of an Omega, which Robert and Marco satisfied just so very perfectly.

Obviously Marco and Robert were stroppy, dominant, loving, caring, possessive Alphas to the core, Erik simply wouldn’t have had it any other way, even if he did sometimes have to growl at them and threaten to bang their stubborn Alpha heads together. And somehow the two of them were managing to cope with being in a relationship with another Alpha without doing too much damage to each other, with a little help from their Omega of course!

And the sex, well the sex was simply amazing. Erik had always thought that he had a pretty normal sexual appetite, appropriate for a young, healthy, extremely physically fit Omega. But these past weeks had taken him to new heights and had shown him just how sensual and erotic making love to an Alpha could be. They had done things together that Erik hadn’t contemplated even in his deepest fantasies, being completely open and unashamed in their desire and need for one other.

His body responded to Marco and Robert in a way he’d believed was only possible when he was in heat, burning with desire, aching with need, slick running down his thighs, desperate and begging to have the raging fire of his lust quenched by his Alphas. He couldn’t even begin to contemplate how mind-blowingly wonderful it would be to share his heat with the two Alphas, even if that was a thought he was pushing far to the back of his mind for now.

Letting two Alphas for whom he had such deep feelings, two Alphas he had been living with, take care of him during his heat would be incredibly intense and intimate. And there was a tiny voice inside Erik that whispered that he would want his Alphas to do more than just satisfy his need to be taken over and over again. For it was more than just pure physical attraction, he knew that. There was a deep physical and emotional connection between the three of them that fascinated Erik and scared him at the same time.

He loved the intimacy between them. How easy and familiar it was. How much they loved to touch each other, to stroke and kiss, lick and nuzzle. How much they loved being in one other’s arms. How they loved to lounge together in a tangle of limbs, to sleep together with bodies touching.

One thing that had surprised Erik was how rarely his Alphas actually took him. The three of them had had to feel their way to how things would work between them in bed, everything was new and not exactly conventional. It turned out that, just like in that very first night they had spent together, Erik needed and wanted to feel both his Alphas inside him, craved to be knotted by them, to feel loved and possessed like this. And it was always amazing and special when they did this, when one of his lovers held him tight and close while the other took him.

Their first time after _that_ night in the locker room, he had lain naked on Robert, feeling the dark-haired Alpha’s erect manhood pressing hard against his spine, feeling strong arms holding him, caressing him while he writhed helplessly against Robert’s body as Marco’s incredible tongue delved deep inside him, sending him into paroxysms of shuddering ecstasy. And then Robert had drawn up his knees, holding Erik’s thighs wide open for Marco to take him. Erik had cried out with the sheer pleasure of surrendering to his Alphas like this, his back arching off Robert’s torso in response to Marco’s thrusts despite the strength of the arms holding him securely in place.

He had cried out again as he felt the hot, wet spurts of Marco coming deep inside him, of Robert coming against his back, of being marked by them in this way. And then he had sighed in bliss as he felt Marco’s knot swelling inside him, of being claimed and possessed like this, sandwiched tight between the gorgeous, sweaty, satisfied, strong bodies of his Alphas as they nuzzled, licked and sucked lovingly at his neck. Later Robert had taken him, softly and gently, more tenderly than Erik could ever have imagined an Alpha making love, while Marco held him, kissing, stroking and soothing him the whole time.

But making love like this was physically demanding, putting a lot of strain on Erik’s body in particular, and they were in the middle of a long, hard season, one which was especially important for Erik. He had never thought that he would have such good opportunities to play this year. He hated the fact that this was because so many of his teammates were injured, but that was the harsh reality of their profession and it would happen to him one day.

So for now he had to seize every chance he got. But of course Robert and Marco understood that only too well. He was Erik, their teammate, as well as their Omega and they were incredibly careful and respectful of his body. Although as they stroked his flushed skin one day, covering his body with hot, wet kisses, Marco had winked at Robert, telling him how much he longed for their summer holiday, for the three of them to be able to make love day after day without having to be careful. Erik had shivered at the thought, loving the idea of being at his Alphas’ mercy like this. Even if there was a not inconsiderable obstacle to be navigated first.

And this seemed to work perfectly for their unique situation in any case. Every time he gave himself to Robert and Marco was wonderful, but the focus was always on the two Alphas taking care of their Omega. When they made love in other ways, it was much more about the three of them, about the deep feelings and physical attraction binding them all together.

Usually Robert and Marco satisfied Erik first, sometimes caressing him until he found his release, the three of them cuddled close together, exchanging wet, messy kisses, so close, so intimate that they almost lost track of who was kissing who. But what they really loved to do was pleasure Erik with their mouths, gorging themselves on the taste and smell of their beautiful Omega as he writhed between them, before he came screaming their names, fingers wound tightly in blond or dark hair.

Their Alpha instincts soothed by the presence of an extremely satisfied Omega, their drive to look after an Omega fulfilled, Robert and Marco found it easier to give in to and fully express their affection and desire for each other. Sometimes Erik saw to his Alphas’ needs, burying his face in their groins as they held each other, the Alphas kissing and caressing while Erik licked and sucked at them alternately, swallowing them down.

But, since the very first time he had seen them together, Erik loved to watch his magnificent Alphas together. He loved to lie there still blissed-out in the afterglow of his orgasm watching them writhing together in passion. They were always a glorious sight: two strong, dominant Alphas, supple, strong bodies moving together, hands greedily exploring the other’s skin, mouths sucking and kissing and teeth grazing over sweat-salt skin.

They preferred to come this way, rutting against each other, kissing deeply and lovingly afterwards as the endorphins released by their climax calmed and bonded them. Marco and Robert kissing like this was one of the most beautiful sights Erik had ever seen and he always let them enjoy this moment together before sliding over to join them.

Once or twice they got a bit carried away, became a little too aggressive, and Erik had to intervene, pushing one of them away and growling angrily until they came to their senses, usually by deciding that an angry, growling Erik was the hottest thing imaginable and joining forces to attack him instead. And he let them. Erik had faced down enough arrogant, stroppy Alphas on the pitch that he was never going to be intimidated by the two he lived with, but sometimes he liked it when they went all 'full Alpha' on him. Just sometimes, mind you.

As the weeks wore on and Robert and Marco became more comfortable with being together, they became more and more adventurous, exploring each other’s bodies with their mouths, able to even enjoy the feeling of another Alpha’s mouth on their most sensitive parts. And that was utterly amazing to watch. Erik had held his breath the night Marco crawled headfirst down Robert’s body to take him in his mouth, the other Alpha hesitating only for moment before reciprocating. They looked truly together like this, like a couple really making love, almost calm and peaceful, their bodies twisted together like a beautiful sculpture with their faces pressed hard against each other’s groins.

Erik wondered if Robert and Marco would ever want to experience being fully together one day, knowing each other completely. But fortunately they could ignore that question for now since they had their Omega to satisfy those needs and neither of them had to confront the reality of submitting to another Alpha unless they really wanted to. He suspected that the three of them would have to be mated for that to happen and that was a conversation they weren’t ready to have.

Erik sighed to himself, feeling the telltale stirrings in his groin. Now that he had started thinking about sex with his Alphas, he missed them even more. So either he had to stop thinking about sex with his Alphas, or he was going to end up having to jerk off in his own lonely apartment to thoughts of Robert and Marco. And that seemed like a waste when the real thing would be waiting for him in Marco’s flat.

So he hastily threw a few things into a bag, mentally noting that half his wardrobe seemed to have made its way to Marco’s place, before setting out on the short drive to be reunited with his golden- and dark-haired Alphas, who had captured his heart and soul without him even noticing.

***

They were discreet and professional about their relationship, but it was obvious that they were together, that they were living together. They couldn’t have hidden their happiness and their closeness even if they had wanted to. Their ‘thing’ had been going on for a couple of months or so when their coach came up to them as they were waiting to get on the team bus to leave for an away game.

Klopp cleared his throat, their normally straight-talking coach looking uncharacteristically awkward for once. ‘Look, lads. You know I don’t interfere in your private lives. I just want you to be happy, healthy and play well. And that’s why I’m asking. This thing between the three of you. Well, it’s more than just … um … physical isn’t it? There are … um … feelings involved aren’t there?’

Nobody said anything and Erik could feel his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment as he waited for one of the Alphas to answer. Until he realised that they were both looking at him, waiting for him to answer.

Erik took a deep breath. ‘Yes, it’s more than just sex,’ he blurted out, not sure what else to say.

The coach nodded. ‘I thought so. So you’ll be sharing a room when we travel from now on unless you tell me otherwise.’

He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, ‘And I don’t need to remind you about the rules, do I? No sex the night before a game.’

Erik breathed out slowly, his legs feeling suddenly shaky. Robert and Marco were grinning sheepishly.

‘That was … well that was interesting,’ said Marco. ‘So I suppose that means that we are officially together.’

‘I suppose we are,’ agreed Robert, ‘and I’m glad that we will be able to be sleep together tonight. It feels weird knowing that the two of you are in the same hotel but having to be apart from you. I … well I miss you both.’

At which point they bumped their shoulders together companionably and climbed into the bus, laughing and joking happily.


	4. It's for the best ...

Erik felt sick to his stomach. He’d expected this, but somehow hearing the doctor say it out loud made it real. His blood results confirmed what he already knew: he would go into heat very soon, in a matter of days to be precise.

‘Don’t worry about it, Erik. You’ll be off for a week at the very most, Marco and Robert will miss a few days training, that’s all. It’s inconvenient, but we’ll deal with it. It’s far less disruptive than any of you being injured and it could even do the three of you good. You’ll come back happier, healthier and stronger, refreshed and ready to face the rest of the season.’

Erik knew that their team doctor was right. It was one of the many reasons he had been so happy to move to Dortmund. It was an open secret that there were teams who put subtle, even not so subtle, pressure on their Omega players to take suppressants, not caring about the possible effects on their health. But it had been made clear to him right from the start that it would be his choice and his choice alone, that the fact he was an Omega was just another aspect of his physical health for the medical team to monitor.

He’d always preferred not to take suppressants. Erik loved being an Omega. He saw no need to mess about with his biology and he knew that he wanted to have children one day, so taking suppressants for a decade or more was a risk that he was unwilling to take.

The thought had briefly crossed his mind when he’d got this unexpected opportunity to break into the first team this season, but the ‘thing’ he was having with Robert and Marco had soon put paid to that idea. But they’d never discussed it and now they would have to. He had no idea how his Alphas would react to him going into heat in the middle of the season. He wasn’t sure what this would mean for their relationship. And what the team doctor said next made him feel really sick.

‘Anyway, we’ll be sharing the problem with Bayern next season. I’m so looking forward to seeing their reaction when they have to give their brand new striker a week’s leave when you go into heat!’

The last three months had been amazing, quite literally a dream come true. Erik was blissfully happy, but now the cold, hard reality of their future was tearing apart the perfect life the three of them were building together. Even if Robert wanted him now, would he still want him next season? This was Robert’s dream, his big move. Maybe he wanted to make a fresh start, free from the burden of relationships that would still tie him to Dortmund, that could get in the way of his career?

Whatever had been going on between Robert and Marco would have been easier to deal with. But Erik complicated things simply because he was an Omega. And him going into heat couldn’t help but bring matters to a head. Sharing his heat with his Alphas, even though he desperately longed to be able to do so, would be so intimate and so intense that it couldn’t help but change their relationship forever.

Erik felt even sicker as he opened the door to Marco’s flat over an hour later. He had been driving around the city trying to work out what to say. He still had no idea, so he took as long as he could to put his things away, trying to waste as much time as possible in the bedroom the three of them had shared for so long, where he had been so happy. It smelled incredibly strongly of the three of them, their scents intermingling to create a single unique aroma in the way that in the way their bodies entwined so gorgeously in Marco’s huge bed, in the way that Erik secretly hoped their hearts would be bound together forever as well.

Finally he could put it off no longer and went through to the living room. Robert and Marco were waiting for him, obviously worried. They knew that he had had an appointment with the doctor, but he should have been home long ago.

‘What is it, Erik?’ asked Marco, ‘Are you sick?’

‘No, not exactly,’ sighed Erik, sitting down on the sofa beside them.

Normally he would curl up together with his Alphas when he came home, but this time he needed to keep his distance, to try to keep a clear head. He was close enough to going into heat that his body was reacting to merely being in their presence. All he wanted to do was throw himself into their arms and beg them to take care of him during his heat, beg them to make him theirs forever. But that was the one thing he had to avoid doing. They had to talk about this calmly and sensibly, if that was at all possible.

‘I’m sorry. I should have talked to you about this before. But you know that I am not taking suppressants … ’

It was Robert who answered, ‘Of course we do. We are your Alphas, how could we not know? It was always your decision. But I must confess that I was happy you weren’t on suppressants, because I love you being yourself, all beautiful, perfect Omega for us. And I know that I speak for Marco too.’

Marco nodded his agreement.

‘Well the inevitable has happened and I am going into heat soon. I knew it already but the doctor confirmed it.’ Erik hung his head sadly, unwilling to meet his Alphas’ eyes, to see their anger or disappointment.

This time it was Marco who spoke, ‘We knew that too. Erik, we’ve lived with you for the past three months. We’ve slept in the same bed every night. We couldn’t fail to notice the changes in your body, in your scent, in the last couple of days. We would have said something, but we wanted to give you the chance to raise it yourself first.’

Marco reached out and took his hand, respecting Erik’s desire to avoid physical contact but sensing that the Omega needed the reassurance of his touch. ‘So Erik, what have you decided? Will you grant me and Robert the honour and the privilege of sharing your heat with you?’

Erik couldn’t answer. He just let out a strangled sobbing sound and threw himself into Marco’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He clung on for dear life, feeling like he was trying to crawl into the Alpha’s body. He felt Marco’s arms close round him tightly. He felt Robert embracing him from behind, kissing his hair and the back of his neck over and over again. This was pure bliss, everything an Omega could want, and part of Erik craved to just surrender to his Alphas then and there. But the tiny bit of his brain that was still functioning rationally was screaming for him to stop.

He wriggled free, pushing Marco and Robert away, sliding onto the floor to put distance between them. The two Alphas looked at him, their eyes fogged with a mixture of desire and confusion.

‘Don’t you want us, Erik?’ asked Marco, ‘I thought … ’

‘More than anything, that’s the problem,’ Erik could feel his cheeks burning red with embarrassment, but he had to say this, it was too important. ‘I just want … I just want us to be clear about what is going to happen between us, I mean when I am in heat.’

The Alphas just looked at him, clearly even more confused.

Erik sighed. He would have to spell it out. He loved his Alphas dearly , but sometimes he wished they were just a little bit quicker on the uptake. ‘Well I am an Omega. Sharing my heat with not one but two Alphas I have been living with, whom I have feelings for, strong feelings. There is a high chance that I am going to end up begging you not just to take me, but to make me yours.

And I don’t want anything happening by accident, from us being overcome by lust and hormones and pheromones and all those other intoxicating things that are going to be floating about in our bodies. If anything happens, I want it to be because we want it, all three of us. It would change our lives forever and that isn’t a decision to be taken in the heat of the moment.’

He could see the enlightenment dawning on Marco’s face as he slipped off the sofa to kneel in front of Erik, taking his face between his hands.

‘Is that what you want, Erik? Do you want us to be mates, the three of us?’

Marco’s voice was soft and loving and that gave Erik the courage to tell the truth. ‘Yes, it is. But I understand if it is too soon, if you want to wait. It won’t change how I feel about you, I promise.’

Marco stroked Erik’s cheek. ‘Yes, it’s what I want. I can’t imagine my life without you, without either of you, and I don’t want to. So yes, Erik, I am yours if you want me. Forever.’

They fell into each other’s arms, laughing and half-crying with sheer joy. Then Marco lifted his head to look at Robert, eyes shining with love and happiness. ‘What do you say, Robert? Do you want us?’

***

Marco and Erik looked so beautiful together, thought Robert, so beautiful that just looking at them made it hurt to breathe. They were perfect, everything he had ever wanted, and every cell in his body was crying out for him to take them in his arms, to kiss them and tell them that he wanted to be theirs forever. And Marco knew that, the look on his face made that absolutely clear. Marco believed that there could only be one possible to answer to his question, a question that was not really a question, more a statement.

But Robert couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He stood up from the sofa, blurting out the only words that came to him, ‘I’m sorry, I can’t. You’ll understand one day. One day you’ll know that I am right. I’m sorry.’

And then he ran out of the room, his vision blurred by the hot tears he refused to shed. Behind him he could hear Erik sobbing, not crying, but sobbing, loud, painful, heartbroken sobs. Robert stuffed a few things into a bag in the bedroom, not really caring what he did. He could get the rest of his things later. Right now he just had to get out of there.

He half-hoped that Marco would come through and punch him. He deserved it and the pain would distract him from the agony that was ripping his heart apart. But of course Marco wouldn’t leave Erik’s side. He was comforting Erik like the perfect Alpha he was, the Alpha Erik deserved, the Alpha who could give Erik what he needed. Robert was doing this for them. One day they would understand that. It was him who would end up hurting and alone. Like he felt when the door to Marco’s flat slammed shut behind him, his key left behind on the hall table.

The rest of his things were in front of his locker when he came to training the next day. Erik just ignored him completely, his eyes sad and full of pain. Marco refused to talk to him and glared at him anytime he went near him. The rest of his teammates behaved professionally although it was clear that they were angry and upset. They had forgiven him for wanting to leave, but him hurting Erik and Marco like this was much harder for them to accept.

The day Robert had been dreading came just two days later. Both Erik and Marco were missing from training. Nobody said anything to Robert, but he knew it meant that Erik must be going into heat, that him being around the other Alphas in the team would be too big a distraction. And of course Marco would stay with him, just like a perfect Alpha mate-to-be would. But that also meant it would be over soon, that Marco and Erik would be mated, the way they were intended to be. It would hurt so much to see them happy together, to see the mating marks that told the world they belonged to each other, that meant that Robert could never be with them again. But it was worth it for Erik and Marco to be happy. Robert just had to stay strong for a bit longer.

To his surprise, he was called into the coach’s office after training. Klopp was sitting behind his desk, but Robert was confronted by his raging angry captain the minute the door closed behind him. He had rarely seen their Beta captain so angry. Even though he was an Alpha, he couldn’t help taking a step back, pressing himself against the wall while Kehli actually screamed at him.

‘What do you think you are doing, Robert Lewandowski! It’s alright for you, you are the big star, off to Bayern, with your brilliant career ahead of you. But did you ever think for one moment about the damage you are doing to Erik? To a young Omega in one of the most important years in his career. He had the guts to fall in love with you and you let him. And then what did you do? You just threw it all back in his face without explanation.

Right now you disgust me. Right now I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t even want to look at you. Sort this out. Or else!’ He jabbed his finger in Robert’s chest before storming out of the door and letting it slam shut behind him.

Robert looked helplessly at Kloppo, who gestured for him to sit down. ‘Seems like I am in the unaccustomed role of playing ‘good cop’ today,’ he remarked dryly. ‘But our captain cares deeply about his players, especially young players like Erik, and he can’t stand to see him suffering like this.’

Robert sank his head in his hands. ‘I don’t understand. I know that Erik is upset. But it’s for the best. He and Marco can have a proper relationship, one between an Alpha and an Omega, the way it is meant to be, as mates. And Marco can be there for him the way an Alpha should be there for his Omega … unlike me because … well because I am leaving.’

‘Did you ever think of discussing this with Marco and Erik? Or did you just make the decision for them and assume that they would go along with your grand plan?’

‘I just thought it was obvious,’ Robert admitted.

‘Well your plan backfired badly. That’s why I am involved now. An Omega player in heat, even if he has inconveniently chosen not one but two of my best players as his Alphas, is one thing. We all accept that. You go away for a few days and come back happy, healthy, full of energy and raring to play. But this!’ Klopp threw up his hands in disgust.

‘What?’ demanded Robert.

‘Because you walked out on them like that, Erik is refusing to let Marco help him through his heat. Marco will stay with him, of course, but it’s not the same, you know that. You know how hard this is going to be on Erik, physically and psychologically. And on Marco too.’

‘I’ve really messed up,’ groaned Robert.

‘Yes you have, but there is still time to make things right if you want.’

‘What if they won’t speak to me? Marco must be so angry with me.’

‘He is. He is really angry to tell the truth. And worried about Erik.  But he will speak to you, I can promise that. I ordered him to give you a fair hearing if he wanted to play again any time soon. There’s no point in having power if you can’t abuse it in a good cause,’ Klopp shrugged, ‘but it’s up to you to convince him. And Erik of course.’

‘Thank you. I’ll go to them straight away. I just hope that they can forgive me.’

Robert stood up to leave, but his coach had one last piece of advice.

‘And Lewy. You don’t need to be honest with me, but you need to be honest with yourself before you can be honest with Marco and Erik. So think about this carefully on your way over there. You said that you did this for Erik and Marco, that you thought it was the best thing for them. But is that the real reason, the only reason, why you ran away?’

The last thing Robert heard as he left Klopp’s office was a loud ‘good luck’ from his coach.

He would need it!


	5. Can you ever forgive me?

Marco opened the door without saying a word to Robert or even looking at him properly, before turning his back on him and walking into the living room.

Robert stood in the open doorway for a moment, trying to summon up enough courage to step over the threshold. Although he really couldn’t blame Marco, he would have reacted in exactly the same way if their roles were reversed. And he understood his behaviour even better when he pushed open the living room door and saw Marco sitting back down on the sofa, scooping Erik into his arms. Marco hadn’t wanted to leave Erik alone for a moment longer than he absolutely had to.

The air was thick with the sweet scent of Omega arousal. Erik must be really close to going into heat. But instead of this being a light, gorgeous, enticing, intoxicating scent that should have driven Robert out of his mind with need and desire, there was a dark, heavy, unhealthy edge to it that made him feel sick with shame. Erik was miserable and heartbroken. And Marco smelled like a protective but extremely pissed-off Alpha. This wasn’t going to be easy.

Robert knelt down in front of Erik who looked at him sadly, his beautiful hazel-green eyes swimming with liquid misery and pain. Robert would have to make things right with Marco, but right now Erik was his priority. In fact Erik was both of their priorities. Marco would be hurt by Robert’s rejection as well, but he was an Alpha to the core and he would be even angrier at the way Robert had treated their wonderful Omega, the Omega that deserved and needed to be cherished and loved and taken care of by his Alphas. The only way back to Marco’s heart was by mending Erik’s.

‘Why did you leave us, Robert?’ demanded Erik. ‘I know that you love us. I know that you want us. If it was too much, too soon, you only had to say.’

‘I do want you, both of you, so badly. That was the problem. I couldn’t imagine sharing your heat without claiming you, without making you mine, if that was what you wanted. But I was a fool. A stupid fool. And worse, a coward. You were so brave, telling us how you felt and I just threw it all back in your face and ran away.

I convinced myself that I was doing it for you, that it was for the best, that you would be happier without me once I was away. That Marco would be the Alpha you need and deserve. But that was a lie. I was scared. I saw the two of you together and you looked so beautiful, everything I ever wanted. And I thought about how it would feel to be away from you, to be alone, while the two of you were here together without me, how much that would hurt, how much I would miss you and long for you. So I panicked. And I ran.’

‘But you came back,’ breathed Erik, beginning to dare to hope.

Robert noted that Marco’s arms were still wound tight round Erik, but he’d loosed his grip slightly. He would let Erik go to him, if the Omega wanted it that was.

‘Yes I did. I had some help in making me come to my senses as well. And I want to be with you through your heat. With you and Marco. More than that, I want to be yours forever. If you still want me that is.’

Erik didn’t say a word, he just slipped out of Marco’s arms to throw himself into Robert’s with a strangled sob, burying his face in his neck.

Erik felt so good in Robert’s embrace, warm, heavy and alive. It was like the emptiness that had been gnawing away inside the Alpha was being filled, all the pain was washing away. Maybe it was all in Robert’s imagination, but he thought that the Omega’s scent was already beginning to change, that the dark, heavy, unhealthy note in it was starting to fade away.

He pulled Erik onto his lap, wrapping his arms tight round him, unwilling to let him go for a single second. Marco still sat motionless on the sofa.

‘Why did you agree to Erik refusing to let you help him through his heat?’ Robert finally asked.

Marco shrugged helplessly. ‘It was his decision and I had to respect that. I would have stayed with him through it, even though it would have torn me apart to see him suffer like that.

The Alpha in me that loves Erik and needs to take care of him and protect him hated the idea. But the Alpha who loves you, who hoped you would come back to us, knew he was right. It was too soon to give up on us. There would always have been a part of us missing without you in our lives.’

‘Can you ever forgive me?’

‘If Erik can, I have to as well. But you need to promise us that you will never do anything like that again. You are right that things will change once the three of us have to live apart so much of the time and it will only work if we talk to each other, if we are honest with each other. You and I, well we aren’t very good at that. That’s one of the many reasons we need our wonderful Omega for it to work between us.’

Marco finally moved off the sofa to kneel in front of Robert and Erik, taking them in his arms. Erik sighed happily, blissfully content now that he was sandwiched between his two Alphas.

‘I know that as the about-to-go-into-heat Omega, I’m the centre of attention right now, but you two can still kiss each other.’

Robert looked at Marco, hesitating slightly. But Marco made the decision for him, leaning over to kiss him, softly at first but with increasing intensity. Robert’s senses were swimming from the smell, taste and touch of his beloved Omega and the Alpha he loved. Even more, he felt like he had finally come home. Home wasn’t a place. It wasn’t Dortmund or Munich or even Warsaw. It was the bond he shared with his Omega and his Alpha. Being apart from them would be one of the hardest things he had ever done. But being without them was unthinkable.

Erik let them kiss for a while, enjoying seeing his Alphas together as much as he loved being in their arms. But eventually he wriggled free of their embrace and, much to Robert and Marco’s surprise, stripped off his shirt to kneel before them with his torso bared.

The Alphas looked at him, confused but not uninterested.

‘We’re together now,’ Erik explained, ‘and I want you to claim me before I go into heat, at the same time that is. I don’t want to wait until I’m in full heat and we’re making love because then one of you would have to be first. I don’t want it to be that way. You’re both my Alphas, just like I’m your Omega. I am yours and you are mine, both of you, exactly the way it should be.’

Robert and Marco’ eyes were rimmed with red rings of Alpha desire, but soft with love and devotion for their amazing, beautiful Omega.

‘Of course, if that’s what you want,’ Marco answered for both of them, ‘we’ll always give you want you want, what you need. We love you so much, Erik. I don’t know what we ever did to deserve a wonderful Omega like you loving us the way you do.’

Robert and Marco took off their shirts as well, knowing that Erik needed as much skin to skin contact as possible.

Erik sighed as he felt his Alphas kissing over his neck and shoulders, melting into their touch, surrendering himself to their tender caresses. He shivered as they began to lick over his smooth skin, skin that was still a blank canvas begging for his beloved Alphas to place their claim on it for everyone to see, for everyone to know that he loved and was loved by these two powerful Alphas. Erik would be proud to bear their marks, to have them as his mates.

He braced himself to feel their teeth sink into his vulnerable flesh, but nothing happened. Instead he felt them stroking over his thighs, stroking over where he was suddenly hard and aching for them, before they started to undo his jeans and ease him out of his underwear, until he was naked and quivering between them. And of course he was wet with slick, wet with his desire for his Alphas trickling down his thighs.

‘W-w-w-w-hat are you doing?’ he asked in a voice shaky with need.

‘Don’t worry, we’ll give you what you want,’ Robert murmured against the damp skin of his throat, ‘but you didn’t think that we’d claim you just like that, that we wouldn’t try and make it as special as possible for you, as special as you deserve.’

Marco’s hands seemed like they were everywhere behind him, caressing the sensitive skin between his thighs, cupping and squeezing his balls until he groaned out loud. And those big, strong hands felt just gorgeous as they massaged his buttocks before slipping and sliding into the dripping wet cleft between them. Marco teased his entrance mercilessly until Erik shamelessly begged for more.

It felt as if half of Marco’s hand was buried inside him, twisting and turning and stimulating him, long, skillful fingers finding every spot guaranteed to give him maximum pleasure. Maybe Erik should be embarrassed at this, at how much he was enjoying this, at being such a needy Omega. But he didn’t care. He was an Omega, about to go into heat, about to be claimed by the two most wonderful Alphas in the world. And it was glorious. He would have thrust himself back onto Marco’s fingers as hard as he could, if Robert’s hands hadn’t been doing amazing things to him as well.

‘You really do have a thing for our sweet Erik’s ass, don’t you, Marco?’ remarked Robert.

‘You know my tastes and our beautiful Erik is just so perfect, hot, wet and velvety, open and ready for us. Here, taste him. He’s delicious.’

Erik couldn’t suppress his aroused moans as Marco dragged the fingers of his other hand through the slick pooling on his thighs before offering them to Robert to suck. Robert’s eyes fell closed and he had a blissful expression on his face as he licked Marco’s fingers clean.

‘You’re right. He tastes truly mouthwatering. And he feels so good in my hand, warm and heavy, long and thick, soft, silky and hard.’

Erik was whining by now. This was perfect, his two Alphas taking care of him like this, working together to drive him out of his mind. He let his head drop onto Robert’s shoulder, the Alpha’s strength supporting his trembling body. Robert was stroking him to his inevitable climax while Marco’s fingers thrust in and out of him, making the most obscene wet noises that just turned Erik on even more.

He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, he could feel his balls heavy and tight ready to come. He needed to come so badly. But then there was nothing. Robert and Marco stilled their movements. They knew his body so well by now, they had known exactly when he was poised on the brink but not yet past the point of no return.

He heard himself wailing. ‘Robert! Marco! Please! I need … ’

‘Hush,’ soothed Marco, ‘you’ll get what you need. We promise.’

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he heard his Alphas growl possessively as they bent their heads to either side of his neck again, sucking and licking at his skin. And then their hands and fingers began to move, stroking and caressing him slowly and tenderly this time, not driving him to his climax but letting it gently build. Erik jerked and convulsed between them as wave after wave of incredible pleasure rolled through his body.

He could feel his orgasm gathering in his groin, the pressure increasing like a thunderstorm lurking on the horizon. The Alphas could sense it too and their low growls vibrated against the abused skin of Erik’s neck. Then the lightning bolt struck. Erik howled out loud as he spurted his release all over Robert’s hand, his hot, wet channel clenching and clamping around Marco’s fingers from the force of his climax. His Alphas sank their teeth into his flesh at that precise moment and Erik’s world exploded into a galaxy of silver stars. He could sense exactly what they were thinking, just one word, repeated over and over again in their minds: ‘ours’.

The three of them collapsed together in a heap on the living room rug afterwards, Robert and Marco cuddling their Omega mate as close as possible, gently licking over the brand new mating bites on his neck in soothing adoration, making Erik purr with joy.

‘I’m getting your jeans all wet and sticky,’ Erik said eventually.

‘Like we care about that,’ laughed Marco.

‘What about you. You must need … ’ Erik had to ask, even though he was too contented and blissed out to imagine moving.

‘This was all about you, darling. We can wait … wait until we are making passionate love to you when you are in heat. And something tells me that we will need all of our strength to satisfy you.’ Robert squeezed Erik tight as he spoke.

‘I guess you will,’ giggled Erik as he snuggled close to his two Alphas. The Alphas who were now his mates. He would place his claim on them very soon. And they would claim each other too, if Erik had anything to do with it. He sighed happily. He was so looking forward to his heat. It was going to be wonderful. Wonderful because the three of them would be together.


	6. Let me claim you ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Erik's heat was meant to be just one chapter. But Robert, Erik and Marco had other ideas. And who am I to argue with two powerful Alphas and their strong-willed Omega!

Robert held Erik in his arms later that night, their beloved Omega lying sprawled across his chest with his head resting against his shoulder, soft, brown hair tickling his chin, as they waited for Marco to come to them. They were naked by now. Erik was so close to going into heat that all he wanted to feel against him was the bare skin of his Alphas and the gentle weight of the soft cotton sheet lightly covering them.

There was no danger of either Marco or Robert getting cold tonight, not with the warmth of their Omega nestled between them. Tonight they would sleep with Erik in their arms, the reassuring presence of his Alphas easing Erik into his heat as comfortably as possible, safe in the knowledge that they would take care of his every need.

Robert lifted his head slightly to kiss the mating mark Marco had left on their Omega’s neck, his tender licks over the sensitive skin drawing a huge sigh of bliss from Erik, who wriggled happily in his arms. Robert couldn’t help sighing with happiness too. Somehow kissing the bite mark his Alpha had left on their Omega was even more intimate and meaningful than touching his lips to his own mark. And soon the bond between the three of them would be even stronger, once they had shared Erik’s heat. But for now he was grateful to Marco for giving them this time alone, for not grudging him this opportunity to hold Erik close. He had missed him so much.

He’d apologised to Marco for what he’d done while Erik had been in the bathroom earlier. Marco had been surprisingly understanding.

‘I don’t agree with what you did, Robert. But I do understand how you felt. I would feel exactly the same way if it was me who had to be apart from you and Erik for so long. We’ll miss you every bit as much, but we’ll find a way to make it work. All that matters is that we are together, that we love each other. And right now the most important thing is that we make Erik happy in the way that he needs and deserves.’

They’d hugged afterwards, standing in the middle of the kitchen. Robert needed to feel Marco in his arms again, he’d missed him so badly, just as much as he’d missed Erik. Erik had come back to find the two of them still embracing. He hadn’t asked why, but simply walked up to them and wrapped his arms round his two Alphas, hugging them close.

Their evening had been surprisingly carefree and enjoyable. Erik’s good mood was infectious. His heat wasn’t something he was going have to suffer through now, but something wonderful that he would celebrate with his Alphas. His appetite had even returned and Marco left Robert in charge while he went on an emergency shopping trip for supplies for the three of them, coming back with dinner, enough food and drink to stock the fridge and cupboards for a week, not to mention anything and everything that might possibly tempt Erik to eat during his heat.

It was notoriously difficult to get Omegas to eat when they were in heat, but it was important, especially if Erik was to return to training as soon as possible. That was what it meant to take care of a beloved Omega. It didn’t just mean satisfying his sexual needs, but looking after who he was, what mattered to him. Just like Erik would always be there to support his Alphas. They were a team, no matter what happened.

They’d eaten piled on top of one another on the sofa, relaxed and happy, with Erik pretty much sitting on his Alphas’ knees as they laughed and joked, exchanging kisses and caresses. And now Robert was lying here in bed with Erik in his arms, ready to go to sleep, while Marco finished clearing up and making sure that everything was ready for the next few days.

Erik was making soft, whining sounds as he cuddled half asleep against Robert’s chest. Right now he was deceptively pliant, but Robert had the distinct impression that would all change tomorrow. Erik was the perfect Omega. He loved being an Omega. He loved needing his Alphas. He gave himself to them completely and utterly, letting them take care of him in the way any proud Alpha craved to. But he was strong-willed and determined as well; he knew exactly what he wanted and needed. Robert suspected that he was going to be extremely demanding once he was in full heat and that he and Marco were going to have their hands full.

The door to their bedroom opened and Marco came padding in, climbing into bed beside them. They eased Erik into a comfortable position between them, although he still clung onto Robert as if he was his favourite teddy bear. Marco just smiled at the sight, kissing him on the shoulder as he snuggled up.

Erik sighed happily. ‘It feels like waiting for Christmas when I was a little boy. One more sleep and then I’ll be in heat. And it’s going to be perfect. It’s going to be wonderful. Because I’m with the two of you.’

‘Erik, sweetheart,’ Marco had been looking for the right moment to mention this, ‘you will tell us what you need or if it is too much for you. I mean, even for an Omega in heat, two Alphas could be too much if we got … well if we got carried away.’

‘Thank you. But I know that you’ll look after me, that you would never hurt me, no matter what happens. And anyway,’ Erik’s voice sparkled with amusement, ‘I think that I am going to be almost insatiable once I am in heat with the two of you.’

And with that Erik burrowed deeper between the two Alpha’s bodies and drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on his face.

He awoke still nestled close in Robert and Marco’s arms, who fluttered soft, good morning kisses over his neck, back and hair.

‘You smell so delicious, darling,’ murmured Robert against his flushed skin, ‘I could eat you all up.’

Although they were reluctant to leave their warm, cosy nest, they got up for a bit and even managed to coax Erik into eating and drinking something. Marco solved the problem by pulling Erik onto his lap and kissing and petting him through their breakfast, distracting him enough to persuade him to eat. They’d agreed never to use sex to try to cajole Erik to do anything - neither of them felt comfortable with that - but using every other weapon in their Alpha arsenal was fair game to allow them to take care of him. But they were soon back in bed. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

Erik was restless, whining louder as he writhed against the sheets. Hot waves of desire and need convulsed through his body, his back arching up off the bed in response to the burning lust flooding through him, building his arousal to the point where he would beg to be taken, beg to be taken over and over again by his Alphas. Robert hated seeing him hurting like this, but he knew the pain would soon turn to pleasure, that he and Marco would be able to satisfy every last ounce of aching, desperate need in Erik’s body.

Robert had been with Omegas in heat before, but never like this. Never his beloved mate. His Omega. Their Omega. And Erik was magnificent, so strong and beautiful as he surrendered himself to his heat, hiding nothing from his Alphas, who watched him with shining eyes. Robert couldn’t resist bending over to lap at the thin sheen of sweat shimmering on Erik’s torso. Marco copied him and his Alphas licking over him like this seemed to both comfort Erik and stoke the fire of his arousal further. Robert felt Erik’s hand on his back, fingers digging into the flesh, nails raking over his skin as their Omega whined even louder. He was sure that Erik’s other hand was raking over the skin of Marco’s back and shoulders.

He had no idea how long they spent like this, but suddenly Erik knelt upright on the bed in front of them. His eyes were glowing faintly and he bared his teeth for a moment, before licking over those perfect, full pink lips of his, looking for all the world like a predator contemplating his quarry. Even though they were the Alphas, Robert knew that he and Marco were his intended prey.

Erik knelt there, his weight braced on his strong thighs, his legs spread wide apart so that they could see just how ready, aching and aroused he was for them. And then he reached round behind him to take hold of his ankles, arching his spine, displaying himself to his Alphas in all his tempting beauty, his long, elegant neck stretched out to the full, his fresh mating bites clearly visible, red against his pale skin.

Robert heard Marco’s low growl, the one that mirrored his own, as they crawled forward to adore their waiting Omega, sucking and licking at his mating marks, hands stroking urgently over his heated flesh. He heard Erik howl as his body started to shake under their caresses. And his glorious scent filled the entire room. Erik always smelled good to Robert and he’d smelled even more delicious as he was going into heat, but this was like nothing Robert had ever experienced before. Erik smelled intoxicating, enticing and arousing enough to make him completely lose his reason. All he could think was ‘ours’. He needed to be Erik’s. Erik needed to be theirs again. They needed this so badly, all three of them.

Robert was lost now, tumbling deep into the abyss of his rut, his body burning and boiling with endless love and desire for their Omega. He could sense that Marco was in exactly the same state beside him.

‘Take me now. Please. I need you. Please take me,’ begged Erik.

They had talked about this beforehand. This would be different. Erik needed each of his Alphas to make love to him, intensely and intimately, before he placed his claim on them. Robert had been in no doubt as to who should be first. Marco had been the one to stay with Erik and he had earned the right.

And the strange thing was that he felt no jealousy at all as he watched Marco gently lower Erik down onto the bed. Instead he loved watching their gorgeous bodies entwined like this, seeing Erik licking, nipping and biting at the skin of Marco’s neck and shoulders before the Alpha captured his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

Erik’s long legs were wrapped round Marco’s waist and Robert could see the dawning look of complete bliss and wonder on his face as he felt his Alpha sink ever so slowly all the way inside him, quenching the burning, aching need in his core. Marco never broke the kiss for one moment as he took their Omega, his tongue deep inside Erik’s mouth taking possession of him every bit as much as his manhood buried deep inside.

They were the most beautiful, perfect thing Robert had ever seen. Their lovemaking was surprisingly tender and gentle, their bodies pitching and rolling together, rising and falling with the tide of their passion. Eventually Erik had to break their endless kiss, it was all too much for him. His head was thrown back against the pillow, the elegant lines of his neck and shoulders perfectly outlined against the whiteness of the bed linen. Marco bent to lick and suck at his exposed throat while he thrust them slowly and steadily to their mutual release.

Erik shuddered with pleasure every time he felt Marco thrust deep into him. Robert knew exactly when Marco drove Erik over the edge. He could tell by the way their Omega’s body shivered and convulsed, by his soft cries, by the way his hands clenched and gripped Marco’s shoulders. Marco followed him, his back arching, his shoulders tensing as he filled their Omega with the proof of his love and devotion.

Erik’s thighs were tight round Marco, pulling his Alpha hard against his body, grinding his hips against Marco’s groin. Robert knew that he would be feeling Marco’s knot swelling inside his body, filling, claiming and possessing him, that Erik wanted and needed every last, precious drop of his Alpha’s seed.

And then Robert was privileged to see the most intimate moment of all between them. Marco raised his head, baring his vulnerable throat to Erik. Robert almost forgot about his own painful arousal as he watched Erik lick over Marco’s skin, holding his breath as he waited for their Omega to sink his teeth into his Alpha’s flesh.

But Erik surprised him, turning to look at him with eyes glowing with love and desire, stretching out a hand to invite him to join them. Robert knelt beside them almost reverently, obeying Erik’s instructions. He held Erik’s head ever so gently, cradling it in the palm of one hand, holding their Omega's mouth to Marco’s throat, while the fingers of his other hand carded through their Alpha’s mane of golden hair. He could feel the bond of love flowing between them, between all three of them, as Erik mouthed at Marco before finally breaking the skin with his teeth. Marco growled possessively as Erik claimed him, his whole body vibrating with the force of his overwhelming love and need for their Omega.

Erik kissed Marco softly afterwards, the two of them resting their foreheads against each other for a long, intimate moment. And then Erik offered his lips to Robert to kiss, opening his mouth to let him lick inside, letting him taste the last traces of Marco’s rich, coppery blood on their Omega’s lips. Robert longed for Erik to claim him, he longed to be able to take Erik in the full glory of his heat, but this was even better, being allowed to be part of this most private and precious exchange between the two men he loved with all his heart. He wrapped his arms round them, holding them tight and safe while they were still bound together by Marco’s knot.

He heard Erik’s soft sigh as Marco shifted his hips slightly, letting himself slide out of their Omega’s body once his knot had subsided. Robert didn’t loosen his hold on them though. He was aching for Erik with a strength of desire he’d never felt before, but he knew he would have to wait for Erik to be ready. That didn’t matter, all that mattered was that everything would be as perfect as possible for Erik, exactly the way he wanted it.

Erik, however, had other ideas, turning to look at him with those wonderful shining eyes, ‘Do you want me now, Robert?’

‘Of course I do, my darling. But don’t you need more time to recover? There’s no rush.’

‘I’m an Omega in heat, in love with two wonderful Alphas. I’m ready. And Marco was so gentle with me. Please, Robert. I need you. Please.’

No Alpha could ever resist their Omega begging so beautifully. Marco slid to one side, allowing Robert to position himself over Erik. That was when he realised that Erik was hard again. Hard and needing his Alpha to take him. And, as Erik spread his thighs to welcome him in, he could feel just how perfectly wet and ready and open their wonderful Omega was.

Erik was still full of Marco’s seed, which in any other circumstances would have driven Robert crazy with jealousy, but it only made their lovemaking even more special. Erik was theirs and they were his, the three of them bound together with unbreakable chains of love. And soon Robert would bear the visible symbol of that love on his skin. But first he had to give Erik what he needed.

He knew that Marco would be watching them, watching them as he kissed Erik long and deep, watching them as he sank gratefully into Erik’s body. This was sheer bliss. Hot, burning waves of desire flooded through him as he carefully thrust in and out of Erik, feeling himself caressed by the most perfect warmth and wetness imaginable. Erik shifted and moaned under him, the pleasure and the stimulation almost too intense to bear. He hadn’t wrapped his legs round Robert, instead his feet were braced against the bed, letting him move upwards to react to every one of the Alpha’s thrusts inside him.

Robert reached a hand between their bodies. Erik arched his back, pushing his hips upwards as he felt his Alpha start to stroke him, chasing his climax, spilling all over Robert’s tender fingers. It was only then that he wound his legs round Robert’s waist, pulling his Alpha tight against his body and holding him firmly in place.

‘Come for me, Robert,’ he whispered, nipping at the Alpha’s earlobe and tugging gently on it, ‘come for me. Claim me. Let me claim you.’

Robert couldn’t help letting out a not very Alpha-like whimper as he exploded on Erik’s command. He had suppressed his arousal for so long that the sheer force of his release made his vision white out momentarily. But he recovered himself enough to be able to growl possessively as his knot swelled inside Erik, as Erik squirmed happily underneath him, feeling utterly filled and taken.

This felt so good, so perfect, that Robert was only dimly aware of Marco crawling over to join them. Marco stroked his hair ever so lovingly as he held Erik’s lips to his skin, encouraging Robert to lift his head to give their Omega access to his throat. Erik licked and sucked softly at the vulnerable flesh. And then the moment he had waited for so long was finally here. He felt Erik’s teeth break his skin, loving and claiming him as he bit down gently and then suckled at the fresh wound. Robert could feel nothing but pure joy flooding through him, joy at being loved by such a wonderful Omega and an amazing Alpha, at being theirs forever.

Erik did exactly the same as he had done when he claimed Marco, kissing Robert before letting Marco taste the remaining traces of their bonding from his lips. And Marco too held them close while they were bound together, until Robert was able to pull out of Erik’s body, albeit with great reluctance.

This time the three of them collapsed in a contented heap afterwards, their Omega’s blissed-out, satiated body cuddled between the two Alphas. They needed their rest. Erik was satisfied … for now. But it wouldn’t be long before he was burning with need again and begging for his Alphas to satisfy him. And they would. They always would.


	7. Isn't it time for you two to finally claim each other?

Erik slept soundly for an hour or so afterwards, happy and contented, curled up between his Alpha mates. Robert and Marco kissed softly over his slumbering body, stupidly blissful smiles on their faces. Erik was theirs and they were his. And they would claim each other as well before the fire of their Omega’s heat was burnt out, but only after Erik’s needs were fully satisfied. It was clear that that was going to require a great deal of energy and stamina on their part, so they snuggled down for a short nap on either side of their beautiful Omega.

Robert thought he was still dreaming, dreaming a wonderful dream until he lazily opened his eyes. Then he realised what had woken him, a heady combination of the sweet seduction of Erik’s scent perfuming the air of their bedroom, the warm weight of their Omega’s body pressed against him and Erik licking and nibbling at his throat, sucking gently at the fresh mating mark, sending waves of longing flooding through Robert’s body. And the look in Erik’s eyes as he smiled up at Robert, full of love and lust, desire and need, could bring any Alpha to their knees.

Clearly satisfied with his handiwork, Erik turned round to pay attention to Marco. But, just to make sure that Robert didn’t forget about him, Erik pressed himself back hard against the Alpha’s groin, making sure that his mate’s now rock hard arousal slipped and slid deliciously in the slick-wet cleft between his cheeks. Robert had been able to restrain himself before, but not now. Now he was aching and burning for Erik, he felt as if he would explode with need if he couldn’t take their Omega and soon.

Luckily Erik seemed to feel the same way and he knelt on the bed, his head between his arms, his spine ever so beautifully elongated, perfectly presenting himself to his Alphas. Robert swallowed hard. Erik has never done this when they made love before, but Erik in heat was something totally different, something magical and magnificent, almost otherworldly. He was a proud Omega, strong and powerful, who gloried in his Omega nature, who saw no shame in admitting his need for his Alphas, who was demanding and dominant in his willing surrender to his mates. And that just made him even more irresistibly desirable to Robert.

Robert exchanged a brief, questioning look with Marco, making sure that he was OK with this, before taking hold of Erik’s hips. He pushed into Erik as slowly as was physically possible, enjoying every second of the time it took to bury himself deep inside their Omega, making sure that Erik could savour being completely filled and possessed like this.

He started to move, keeping his rhythm slow and steady, keeping a firm grasp on their Omega’s hips, holding him completely immobile. Erik’s soft whimpers and louder moans were simply breathtaking and being inside him felt like being encased and caressed by hot, molten velvet. Robert exchanged another brief glance with Marco and once again Marco understood him perfectly, sliding over to close his hand round Erik and stroke him. It only took a moment for them to match their rhythms, not trying to drive Erik to his orgasm but take him to the highest possible heights of his pleasure.

‘Kiss each other. I want to hear you kiss,’ Erik gasped out, lifting his body up and bracing himself on his arms to make it possible, before abandoning himself once more to the gentle but irresistible waves of ecstasy flooding through him, his body trembling and shaking in sheer bliss.

Of course his Alphas obeyed, kissing wet and open-mouthed, their tongues thrusting in and out of each other’s mouths, mirroring what they were doing to their beloved Omega. This felt perfect, the three of them united making love like this.

This time Erik came first, howling loudly as he came in Marco’s hand. Robert followed him, the sensation of Erik clenching and convulsing round him too much to withstand. He heard Erik sighing and moaning as his Alpha’s knot swelled to fill him to perfection, as both his Alphas stroked and kissed him tenderly everywhere they could reach while he and Robert were bound together. And then he was ready for Marco before collapsing in blissed-out, satiated exhaustion into their arms.

Erik’s heat was like nothing either of his Alphas had ever experienced before, thought Robert as he pulled Erik close and kissed his hair. Somehow his body seemed to know he had two strong Alphas as his mates and his burning need could only ever be quenched by both of them. But the intervals between the fiery waves of his heat were longer than normal and Erik cuddled cosily with his Alphas afterwards. The contrast between a hot, passionate Erik demanding his Alphas’ attention as the irresistible fire of his heat engulfed him and the contented, warm weight of a satisfied Omega snuggled up against them in the aftermath was a thing of beauty.

A satisfied Erik was surprisingly co-operative, drinking water happily if either Robert or Marco held the bottle to his lips. And he offered no resistance when Marco just picked him up and carried him to the kitchen to eat. Later, as Erik fell deeper and deeper into the blissfulness of his heat, they simply fed him in bed.

As the hours wore on, their Omega became more and more gorgeously sticky with the proofs of his desire for them. It was his Alphas' responsibility to look after him and they hungrily licked him clean before sponging him down with cool water and carefully drying him with a soft, fluffy towel. Erik sighed and murmured under their gentle touch, loving being cared for like this. Eventually they had to shower together, washing Erik’s sweat-soaked hair under the running water. They didn’t use shampoo or shower gel, however, not wanting anything to mask the scent of their beloved Omega or his Alphas’ bodies responding to him.

Erik had been soft and pliant as they showered, but it didn’t take long for need and want to flare up inside him again, for his eyes to flash and glow as he pushed Robert down hard against the bed and knelt over him possessively. He had obviously tired of his Alphas being so gentle and considerate of him and there was a look of triumph on his face as he rode Robert hard, taking his own pleasure. Robert just watched him in wonder, watched their beautiful, fierce Omega taking what he needed from him.

Of course Robert couldn’t hold back either, not with such a glorious vision in front of him. And he had a perfect view as Marco knelt behind Erik afterwards, as Erik melted into their mate’s body with Robert’s knot still swollen inside him, as Marco kissed their Omega’s neck, suckling gently on his mating marks, as Marco stroked and caressed Erik’s toned chest and abdomen, teasing his pert nipples until he was hard again and ready for his other Alpha.

It was after that that Erik had looked at them from under those long lashes of his, propping himself up on one elbow. His smile was self-satisfied and languorous as he stretched contentedly, but the look in his eyes as he regarded his Alphas was more challenging and full of fire.

‘So my proud Alphas, is it not time for you to finally claim each other?’

It wasn’t really a question, nor even a request, more a command. Robert looked at Marco, who said nothing, but simply leaned over to kiss him. This felt so different from kissing Erik but the emotions were no less intense and Robert felt the familiar tendrils of the burning, roiling need of his rut spreading through his body. He was in rut, not for a willing Omega, but for an Alpha, his Alpha, his mate. And he knew that it was the same for Marco. He could sense it in the way his body writhed and bucked against him, he could smell it in the subtle changes in the other Alpha’s scent.

Erik was there to calm them and keep them safe, his reassuring scent covered them like a warm blanket, his touch soothing them, letting them abandon themselves to their reckless, boundless passion. They kissed hard and deep, almost attacking each other, teeth grazing over bruised lips, tongues thrusting so deep and hard into one other’s mouths that it was almost painful, painfully good. Neither of them wanted to stop this, neither of them wanted to break their desperate kiss, but their bodies rutting against each other wasn’t going to be enough this time.

Robert groaned deep in Marco’s mouth as he felt a hand slip between their heated bodies to stroke him, the big, strong hand of an Alpha stroking him with a firm grasp, intent on driving him to his climax as quickly as possible. And Marco felt so good in his hand, hot, hard and heavy.

He could feel Erik’s eyes on them, watching them intensely. He knew that Erik’s eyes would be glowing faintly, he could hear the soft, low growling noises their Omega gave out as he watched his Alphas like this. They were still kissing roughly as they came, as they came so hard that they couldn’t help biting down slightly as they gasped and groaned their way through their release, the copper tang of Marco’s blood on his lips a delicious foretaste of what was to come.

He moved his hand slightly so that he had a firm grip round Marco’s swelling knot, feeling it bulge impressively under his fingers as his mate did the same to him. They acted in unison, knowing instinctively what they had to do, leaning in to lick over the mating marks that Erik had left on the other, sending sharp waves of possessive longing flooding through them. Then he felt Marco licking at the patch of virgin skin where he would mark Robert, while he licked over Marco’s salty, darkly-perfumed flesh, saturated with the tempting taste and smell of an Alpha who craved to claim his mate.

Their bodies were pressed so tight together that nothing could come between them now. He tightened his fist round Marco’s knot, squeezing the last precious drops of his Alpha essence from him, as he finally bit down, claiming the man he’d loved for so long but had never thought he could have. Marco did exactly the same and it felt as if there was nothing but pure love and devotion flowing between their interconnected bodies. ‘Mine. Ours. All mine. All ours. Forever’ were the words that blazed across Robert’s consciousness in fiery letters of flame, meaning not just their beloved Omega but the Alpha who would now be his mate for life.

And then Erik was there, his arms round them, protecting and sheltering his vulnerable Alphas with the supple strength of his body as they recovered, kissing them on the hair, neck and cheeks over and over again as he held them close. Finally Erik kissed them both on the lips, savouring the taste of their bonding just like they had his. Robert looked up at his two mates, at the love and joy shining out of their eyes and it was wonderful, truly wonderful.

Erik’s heat was close to burning itself out, but there was something else he wanted, that he needed, that he whispered shyly in his Alphas’ ears.

‘Are you sure, Erik, really sure?’ Marco needed to ask, tenderly stroking Erik’s hair back from his forehead as he spoke.

Erik didn’t say anything, he just nodded, his cheeks flushing pink.

‘We’ll give you whatever you need, Erik, you know that. We always will. We’ll look after you,’ Robert soothed him as he eased their Omega up onto his knees. Erik clung onto his neck tightly, his fingernails digging into Robert’s back as Marco stroked over his wet, needy entrance. This time they would prepare him thoroughly and Erik squirmed and jerked against Robert’s body, his hard, leaking arousal jutting against his Alpha’s stomach as Marco’s fingers caressed him deep inside, widening him as much as possible.

At last Marco nodded to Robert. He lifted Erik up just far enough to enter him comfortably, thrusting into him a couple of times before pausing, holding him securely. Robert held his breath as Marco moved closer, taking hold of Erik as well, before gently easing himself into him. Erik’s breath hitched as he felt both of his Alphas inside him and he whimpered faintly, his fingernails digging deeper into Robert’s skin.

‘Everything OK?’ Robert asked, nosing softly against Erik’s cheek. Their Omega had dropped his head onto his shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Robert’s neck.

‘Yes, it’s perfect,’ Erik breathed quietly, ‘it’s just … It’s just that it’s so overwhelming.’

Robert knew exactly how he felt, the sensation of Marco sliding up against him inside their beloved Omega mate was almost too pleasurable for him to bear. Only his drive to make this as perfect as possible for Erik enabled him to keep focused.

Marco thrust slowly in and out for a moment or two, never too deep or too hard, until Erik adjusted to being filled and taken like this. Then they lifted Erik up between then, holding him in position.

‘We’re yours, Erik,’ said Marco, ‘take what you need from us.’

Erik’s nails dug deep into Robert’s shoulders this time. He would be bearing the scratch marks that Erik had left on him for the next few days, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how magnificent and how glorious Erik was as he moved up and down on his Alphas, using the incredible strength of his thigh muscles to drive his movements, testing out how deep he could comfortably take them.

Every downwards thrust pushed Robert hard up against Marco inside their Omega’s hot, tight wetness. He had no idea how long he could last, his thighs were trembling with the tension and his desperate need for release. Erik speeded up slightly, finally comfortable and relaxed in his rhythm, the friction and pressure driving all three of them to an explosive climax. There was something so perfect and so intimate about him and Marco coming together inside their mate, their seed mingling together inside his slick-wet passage.

Erik lifted himself up slightly, carefully making sure that his Alphas’ knots swelled outside his body. But they were still pressed close together inside Erik and the feeling of his Alpha knot nestling close to Marco’s was unbelievably good.

‘Are you OK like this?’ Robert asked Erik, who simply nodded, before laying his head back down on Robert’s shoulder with a blissful sigh, letting his Alphas take care of him and hold him safe and secure.

They didn’t sleep afterwards, not wanting to waste these precious moments together in unconsciousness, but they cuddled close, craving bodily contact. Eventually they picked Erik up and carried him through to the bathroom, lowering him gently into the bathtub, washing him clean and towelling him dry as tenderly as they could, rubbing unscented lotion into his skin. Then they stayed with him one at a time while they showered quickly, before all three of them made their way into the kitchen.

Erik was still all soft, dreamy and blissed-out from his heat and Marco pulled him onto his lap as Robert set about trying to make dinner for them. If they were to be back in training as soon as possible, they needed to eat and sleep.

‘I hate the thought of us having to leave you to go back to training tomorrow,’ said Marco sadly.

‘It’s OK,’ Erik answered, ‘I need at least another day to recover and I’ll probably sleep most of the day tomorrow. You’ll be back by my side by the time I wake up.’ Then Erik giggled slightly, ‘It’s going to be weird having to get dressed again. We’ve been naked for three days now.’

Erik stopped speaking suddenly, clearly contemplating something. Robert went over to join them. Something about the way Erik was subconsciously stroking his flat stomach gave away what he was thinking about. They had never really talked about it, but he knew that Erik had always wanted children one day. And now that he’d found his mates and had just spent his first heat with them, that was no longer such a theoretical prospect. If he wasn’t on birth control, he would almost certainly be pregnant already. That was what part of what was driving him and Marco to be so protective of Erik right now. Of course above all it was because they loved Erik with all their hearts, but it was also pure Alpha instinct to take care of a potentially fertile Omega after they had shared their heat.

He knelt down in front of Erik, taking his hands in his. ‘The thought of having a child with you and Marco one day is a dream come true. But that is for our future. You are still so young, Erik, and you have an amazing career ahead of you. We will be by your side every step of the way, I promise. But when the time is right for us to start our family, I will be the happiest Alpha alive. Well apart from Marco that is!’ Robert smiled, before he continued on. ‘And I am so happy that you forgave me for my stupidity and cowardice in running away. I can’t imagine my life without you now. It will be hard, sometimes really hard, but we will always have the strength of our love and our bond to help us through.’

And of course the three of them had to hug again after Robert stopped speaking, reinforcing the love and the bond between them one more time.


	8. The first year was the hardest ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though they have a lot of sex, this was always a story about a relationship and making an unusual relationship work despite all the obstacles. So this is the first of two chapters which give a 'window' on their relationship after they become mates. And, since this was as much about the relationship between the two Alphas as it was about them and their Omega, I always wanted to write this for Marco and Robert as well.
> 
> I imagined this chapter a bit differently and had intended to set more scenes in the first season they were apart. But the memories are painful ones in the current circumstances and my fragile little heart didn't want to go there, so it came out like this. 
> 
> And I can promise that this story has a 100% happy ending in the ninth and final chapter!

Erik leant on the side of the pool, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his back, easing what was left of the stress and the tension out of his bones. He was watching his beloved Alphas, who had somehow managed to cram themselves onto the same sun lounger, even though they had pushed two side by side earlier to allow the three of them to bask together in the sun. They looked surprisingly peaceful and content curled up like this, with Robert’s arms wound tightly round Marco and his face buried against his shoulder. He sighed happily, before gliding off to swim another few lengths of the pool, wanting to give them some more time together before he joined them.

The last year had been hard, really hard. They’d never had any illusions about how difficult it was going to be, but none of them had expected it to be this traumatic. If the bond between them hadn’t been so strong, if they hadn’t sealed their mutual love by becoming mates, Erik feared that it would have broken them.

But they had survived and now they were on holiday together. Two magical weeks alone to relax, lick their wounds and renew their bond, just the three of them in a villa with sun, sea, sand and a pool, not to mention as little clothing as possible. The only drawback was that it made Erik pretty much constantly horny. Well he was a passionate Omega with two incredibly hot Alpha mates whom he loved with every fibre of his being and spent far too much time apart from.

He turned on his back, letting his mind float as free as his body. Last summer had been a nightmare. At first he had been overjoyed at the unexpected news that he and Marco would be going to the world cup together, but then disaster had struck. And there had been almost no time for the three of them to be together afterwards except for all too brief long weekend snatched as Robert began training at Bayern.

Erik loved playing football, it was everything he had dreamed of and worked for since he was a little boy, but it had been physically painful being separated from his mates for so long, as if a piece of him was missing. And in a way that had been true, Robert and Marco were part of him now. He didn’t just want to be with them, he needed to be with them.

The nightmare had only got worse once the season began. Everything went wrong, even once Marco was fit to play again. And then the day had come that the three of them had dreaded, the day they had to play against each other. It had turned out worse than in Erik’s worst nightmares. He had crouched on the grass broken and desolate afterwards as Robert cradled him, trying and failing to console him. And then he had watched in absolute horror as Marco had refused to hug Robert, pulling away from him in front of the world’s cameras.

The three of them had had only a few private minutes afterwards, barely speaking, just holding each other, needing to imprint the memory of touch and the smell of their mates deep in their consciousness to get them through the long, hard weeks apart. Normally Marco and Erik kept a professional distance at work, but this time nobody said a word as they held hands on the plane home, not wanting to let go of each other for a single moment. And the mood among their teammates had been somber to say the least as they were now in last place on the table.

And the nightmare didn’t end there. Marco got injured again, Erik still felt sick to his stomach thinking about it. And they had stayed in the relegation zone for months. Robert’s career was flying high and they were delighted for him. But it hurt Robert to see his mates and his former team pretty much in permanent crisis. Somehow they had survived the madness and fought their way back up the table. Marco’s body had just about held together until the end of the season, even if another lost final marred his birthday celebrations this year.

But now they were together again and could put everything behind them and look to the future. Erik climbed out of the pool, showering quickly before running over to jump on top of his Alphas, droplets of water still running down his lithe, finely muscled body. They grumbled and growled a bit at being attacked by a wet Erik, pretending to be annoyed, but quickly put that aside as they kissed him senseless. Erik happily burrowed into his rightful place between them, the warmth of the sun and the heat of his Alphas’ bodies beginning to dry him off. He rubbed his knee absent mindedly, it had been bothering him recently and he would need to speak to the physios once training began again.

They snuggled together happy and contented. Erik’s arms were round Marco’s neck and they kissed softly while Robert embraced him from behind.

Erik rubbed his nose lovingly against Marco’s. ‘Nervous about tonight?’ he asked.

Marco sighed, pulling Erik closer to him. ‘Yes. Nervous. Curious. Worried I won’t be able to do it. But I want this, I’m sure of that.’

‘It’ll be wonderful, I promise you. I’ll be here with you and Robert. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’

He received a big hug from Marco in response and the three of them settled down to snooze in the sun until it was time to eat.

They swam and showered together first, ate dinner outside on the terrace and then sat on the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the water as they watched the sun over the ocean beyond. The last rays of sun had just disappeared over the horizon when Marco stood up and said ‘I’m ready. Let’s do this.’

‘It’s not a test,’ smiled Erik, ‘it’s meant to be fun. And we have a surprise for you.’

Rather than going to their room, Erik and Robert had had a bed set up outside for them. The evening air was warm and fragranced by the flowers that bloomed on the bushes that surrounded their villa and the faint scent of sea air. Candles burning in tall glass holders cast a gentle light over the comfortable mattress with its cosy blankets for them to curl up under later.

‘It’s wonderful,’ breathed Marco, ‘thank you.’

‘We thought this might be a bit more relaxing for you,’ explained Robert, stepping forward to capture Marco’s lips with his. Marco melted into Robert’s body, kissing him back as if his life depended on it as Erik held him from behind, planting hundreds of tiny kisses all over his back, neck and shoulders. They slipped their hands into Marco’s shorts, easing them down until he was naked between them, Erik’s long, elegant fingers caressing him where he was needily rubbing himself up against Robert’s groin.

Marco was shivering by now, with lust instead of nerves, as they lay down on the bed, kissing for a while before Erik and Robert stripped off the last of their clothing. Marco let out a low, guttural growl as he felt their hot, naked bodies pressed against his.

Robert never stopped kissing Marco. Erik knew that their tongues would be deep in each other’s mouths, probing, licking and thrusting. Robert’s hands never stopped roaming over Marco’s heated skin. Erik hoped that Marco would be distracted and aroused enough to stay relaxed as he slipped his well-lubed fingers between Marco’s sweaty cheeks. He felt him stiffen instinctively, Marco was an Alpha, he’d never been touched here before, but he relaxed again as he realised that Erik wasn’t going to do anything more than gently stroke over his entrance for now.

And his Alpha seemed to be enjoying it, almost purring with bliss as Erik massaged him increasingly firmly on this unfamiliarly pleasurable part of his body, leaning forward to lick and suck at the mating mark on his neck at the same time. It didn’t take much additional pressure for him to be able to carefully push a single digit through the tight outer ring of muscle, stilling it to give Marco a chance to adjust to the feeling of having something inside him for the first time. Robert lifted Marco’s free leg up over his hip, pulling him hard against his groin and making it easier for his two mates.

Marco’s body rolled and pitched as he felt his Omega’s fingers lovingly caressing him inside, gently widening and stretching him, leaning into Robert’s kisses one moment, thrusting himself back against the gorgeous stimulation of Erik’s hand the next. He hissed slightly as he felt the second finger slip into him, but Erik was careful and patient, wanting his Alpha to feel nothing but pleasure. And Erik smiled against the hot skin of his Alpha’s throat as he felt the rumble of lustful growls vibrating through Marco’s body when his skillful fingers found the spot inside that could make Marco see stars.

‘Do you want more?’ Erik whispered.

Marco didn’t respond, but he whimpered faintly as he went on kissing Robert, arching his back to give Erik better access. He was taking this so well, better than Erik could have hoped for, as the Omega thrust inside him with a third finger, sensing Marco tensing up slightly before relaxing back into what Erik was doing to him.

The three of them stayed like this for a while, the evening air filled with the wet sounds of their passionate kisses as Erik’s fingers moved in and out of Marco with increasing ease. Finally it was time. Marco whimpered as Erik gently pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean of the excess lube.

‘Everything is OK, Marco,’ he said as he turned his Alpha round, stroking his damp, sweaty hair back from his forehead, ‘you’ll get what you need, we promise you. Robert and I will look after you. And it will be wonderful.’

Marco sighed happily as he held his face up to be kissed. His lips were wet, red and swollen from Robert’s kisses and now they were Erik’s. He savoured how Marco tasted for a moment before capturing his mouth with his, pulling his leg over his own body as he kissed him senseless, his tongue buried deep in his Alpha’s mouth.

Robert pressed himself up again Marco’s back, clasping his hand over Erik’s where it rested on their Alpha’s hip, binding the three of them together. Every thrust, every roll into Marco’s body would rub him up against Erik where they were both hard, aching and leaking and, as unfamiliar and strange was this would be for the Alpha, Erik was pretty sure that would be enough for him to find his release. He knew that from experience. They had made love to their Omega like this so many times before, but this time it was Marco who would know the ultimate intimacy of feeling his Alpha mate deep in his innermost core.

It was Erik’s job to make Marco feel safe and loved and comfortable, so he concentrated on holding Marco close, never stopping kissing him except to make soothing noises or whisper words of reassuring nonsense against his wet, swollen lips. He could feel every response, every reaction Marco gave to Robert carefully pushing inside him. He gratefully swallowed down every gasp, every whimper, every moan, every soft sigh. He sensed the exact moment when Robert was finally all the way inside their beloved Alpha, he heard Marco’s triumphal cry bubbling up in his throat, exulting in being able to take his mate like this.

But best of all he felt Marco relax in his arms, relax enough to begin to really enjoy his mates making love to him like this, moaning happily in time with every gentle thrust inside him. Locked close together like this, the pressure and the friction would be enough to slowly rock them to their climaxes. Marco was the first to let go, the sheer sensory overload too much for him to withstand.

Erik pulled back from Marco’s lips when the twitching and pulsing against his groin told him that the Alpha was close, wanting to watch the ecstasy playing over his face as he came all over his Omega. Marco’s eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back, his golden mane of hair shining in the candlelight as he let out the most gorgeous, possessive, victorious Alpha growl. Erik was so entranced by the glorious sight before him that his own release almost took him by surprise. And they were pressed so close together that he could feel the waves of Robert’s satisfaction rippling through Marco’s body.

The next part would be the hardest though, even though Marco was limp and pliant, so Erik held him close again, soothing and coaxing him through it.

‘Just relax into it, Marco. Don’t fight it, enjoy it. It’s Robert, our mate, who loves you. It will feel good, so very good, I promise you.’

He felt Marco stiffen, his Alpha instincts automatically fighting the intrusion as Erik kissed his hair, his nose and his cheeks before pillowing Marco’s head on his shoulder, letting him burrow his face into his neck. Marco’s teeth grazed sharply against his skin, the Alpha spitting and hissing as Robert’s knot swelled inside him. But then all of the tension flowed out of Marco’s body as he relaxed, finally accepting that he could take this, that it did indeed feel good being completely filled and possessed by his mate like this.

Robert snuggled up closer to them, his arm stretching over Marco’s torso to stroke Erik’s back. The three of them were bound so closely and so intimately like this. Erik was used to being held between his mates, it was his natural place as their Omega, but it felt every bit as good and as right with their beautiful Alpha nestled between them like this. This was blissful, it was perfect, and Erik luxuriated in the closeness, in the love and the trust that the three of them shared.

It was Erik who slipped out of bed afterwards while Robert stayed with their now vulnerable Alpha, cleaning the three of them up before pulling a blanket over them as they cuddled beneath the starlit sky.

‘Was it OK for you?’ Robert had to ask, the doubt and the worry audible in his voice.

Marco smiled up at him, a smile that lit up his whole face, reaching right to the corners of his eyes. ‘It was more than OK. It was wonderful. I felt so close to you, to both of you. I was totally and utterly yours. I never imagined I would want this before I met the two of you. But it felt right, after the year we have had, how hard it was. Despite everything fate threw at us, we survived and our bond is stronger than ever.’

Robert’s smile in response was equally breathtaking, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling and dancing with joy.

‘But remember that it’s your turn next time. I only went first because I lost the coin toss,’ Marco added dryly.

Now Erik had to laugh. This was so like his two beloved Alphas. They had discussed doing this a few day ago and both of them had wanted it, but had found it hard to agree on who should go first, both of them offering, both of them stubbornly refusing to accept the other’s offer. Erik had let this go on for a minute or two, enjoying his Alpha’s confusion before making an innocent suggestion.

‘Why don’t we resolve this like we do on the pitch?’

They had turned to look at him with those confused but interested expressions he knew and loved so much.

‘I mean, we should toss a coin and whoever loses the coin toss goes first.’

And that was how they had resolved the issue. Erik loved his Alphas with all his heart and they were devoted to each other as well, but sometimes it was lucky that they had their Omega to keep things running smoothly.

He sighed happily, curling up against Marco’s warm back as they drifted off to sleep. He and his beloved mates were together and all was well with the world. And whatever the future had in hold for them, they would face it together.


	9. Ten years later ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is time for Robert, Marco and Erik's story to finally come to an end and I would like to thank everyone who came on their journey with me, especially Blue_Night and Janie94 to whom this story was gifted.
> 
> This is a one-shot that got completely out of control. When I began it, I didn't really have anything in mind beyond them having sex in the showers, but it took me by surprise just how much I fell in love with the three of them and their relationship. As pairings, Marco & Erik and Robert & Marco are probably my two favourite to write, so it was an interesting challenge writing them as a threesome and trying to make it believable.
> 
> You can probably guess where this story ends up. I had no intention of doing this at the start and it's something I never thought I would write about, even though I have no problem with it, but it just seemed the only way to say goodbye to the three of them. I know that some readers don't like it and that is perfectly fine. And this is the only way I could write it. For although this is an A/O AU and I adapted the story to fit that, at the core Erik, Marco and Robert are just a family having a much loved and much longed for baby.

It was the last home game of the season, the last game of the year, the last game of Erik’s career. He wanted to enjoy this moment, to soak up memories that would last a lifetime, as he stood before the Südtribune one last time, in front of 25,000 cheering fans. This had been his dream, his lifeblood for so long, but he felt no regrets at retiring, quite the opposite. The biggest adventure of his life lay ahead of him.

Maybe he could have played on a year or two more? Robert and Marco had encouraged him to if he wanted. But Erik knew it was time. Better to end it now, go out on a high than play on to the bitter end, perhaps risking more injuries. Marco had retired two years ago. Robert a year later. They’d had time to adapt to their new lives, having never actually lived together for most of the last decade.

They could live anywhere in the world now and they’d talked about it, but there had only ever been one choice. Dortmund was Marco’s home and he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. It had been Erik’s home for most of his life and his family were close enough to him here. They’d bought a flat in Warsaw as well. That was important to Erik and Marco, it was where Robert was from, where his family were and they wanted it to be their second home too. But their home would be here, where they’d met and fallen in love all those years ago.

Marco had kept himself busy in retirement with building their new house. They wanted somewhere new to live, a new beginning, not the house that Erik and Marco had lived in together for most of the last ten years. Marco had become almost obsessive about bathroom tiles and kitchen fittings and lighting, much to the loving amusement of his mates. But they knew that he wanted everything to be perfect for them. And now their new home was ready, including the room that embodied all of Erik’s hopes and dreams for the future, the room he was longing to decorate as a nursery.

For that was the real reason Erik was retiring now. It was time to take the next step in their journey as a family. He didn’t want to wait any longer, take any risks. His back had bothered him throughout his career and he knew that being pregnant could put a lot of strain on it. And he had teased his Alphas that he wanted them to start their family while they were still young enough to run around after their sons or daughters, still fit enough to play football with them in the back garden.

Erik knew he had to be patient, but he hoped that they didn’t have to wait too long. He hadn’t actually told his mates as they would have been ultra-cautious and urged him to wait until the end of the season, but he had stopped using birth control straight away after his last heat.

One of his teammates nudged him and Erik turned round to see Robert and Marco walking across the pitch towards him. He ran to his Alphas, jumping up into their arms, hugging them tightly as they swung him round joyously. And then the three of them walked to stand before the Süd with their arms round each other, receiving a rapturous welcome. Marco was still their hero, he always would be. And while Robert had spent most of his career playing in the wrong colours, a little bit of him would always belong here, especially since his love for Marco and Erik was clear for all to see.

Robert and Marco went to leave him as they came to the entrance to the tunnel, but the staff waved them through. Today was a special day. And so Erik walked from the sunlit stadium into the darkness of the tunnel, his arms wrapped tight round his beloved mates, walking into their future arm in arm.

The coming weeks passed quickly. They went on holiday as usual, enjoying a couple of relaxing weeks in the sun. But all three of them were keen to come home, to settle down, to nest as a family. So the rest of the summer was spent settling into their new home, getting comfortable with being together.

Erik was excited and nervous about his upcoming heat like he’d never been before. It was always special being with his Alphas in this way, a celebration of their love, commitment and desire for one another. It deepened and strengthened their bond every time and it had kept them going through the long years when they had been apart more often than they would have liked. But now it was different, now it had another layer of meaning. He’d confessed what he’d done to Robert and Marco before it was too late to do something about it, in case it was too soon for them. But they’d just pulled him close and hugged him tight.

‘We’re ready when you are, Erik,’ Marco spoke for both of them. ‘If you want to wait and get used to being retired first, then that’s fine. But if not … ’ He didn’t need to finish speaking, the way Erik kissed his beloved mates making it clear how he felt.

They stayed close together as Erik’s heat drew nearer, spending much of the last day or two snuggled up on the huge sofa Marco had bought for them, which had more than enough space for three rather tall, well-built men to curl up together. His Alphas were even more affectionate to him than usual and Erik decided to tolerate it under the circumstances.

Ever since his first heat, he’d noticed that they'd instinctively called him pet names during it, Robert always called him ‘darling’ and Marco called him ‘sweetheart’. Erik had decided to find this adorable when he was in heat, but he’d darkly warned them not to risk it at any other time, otherwise he’d kick them so hard in a sensitive spot that they wouldn’t be wanting to even think about sex for a very long while indeed.

But this time it seemed appropriate and Erik just let himself melt into the love and devotion of his Alphas. Their lovemaking was as passionate as ever, the fire of their desire burned hot, but somehow it was even more intimate, more intense, he was the complete focus of his mates’ attention as they worshipped and adored their beautiful Omega.

It would be weeks before Erik would know for sure, but he hoped, he dared to dream and he had to try not to read too much into every little thing, every possible sign that he was pregnant. His Alphas were incredibly clingy in the days that followed, not wanting to let Erik out of their sight for too long, pulling him close, burying their faces in the crook of his neck. His sense of smell seemed to have altered, but he was an Omega so he tried not think too much about that. He felt different, but maybe that was just his imagination, the triumph of hope over reality.

Everything changed about six weeks after his heat when he went to drink his morning coffee. He inhaled deeply, wanting to savour the aroma of the coffee before he drank. But instead of the blissful foretaste of the coming caffeine hit, a sudden wave of nausea came over him and he had to run out of the kitchen, only just making it to the bathroom in time to vomit.

He came back to the breakfast table, still feeling a bit queasy and shaky, relieved to see that his ever-attentive Alphas had cleared away all traces of their morning coffee and that there was steaming mug of herbal tea waiting for him.

He sipped the tea gratefully, while Marco and Robert just sat there with stupid grins on their faces, grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats.

‘I suspect we’re going to have to forgo our morning coffee for a few weeks as well,’ Marco explained eventually, ‘and I think it’s time we visit the doctor. Robert and I have been trying hard not to say anything, not to get your hopes up, but we were pretty sure that you were expecting. It was as if we could sense it. And you smell different, sweeter, and more, well more Omega-like, like we need to be even more protective of you than usual. Sorry.’ Marco shrugged apologetically.

And of course they were right. Erik was six weeks pregnant and the three of them couldn’t have been more overjoyed.

Erik kept being sick for the next two weeks. He tried to tell Robert and Marco that this was normal and that it would pass, but his over-protective Alphas weren’t having any of it and dragged him back to the doctor’s office.

The doctor looked at the results of Erik’s last blood tests, wrinkling his forehead. ‘Hmm there could be a reason why you are vomiting so much. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, but I think that we should repeat the ultrasound.’

Despite the reassurances, Erik couldn’t help worrying and he was glad that Robert and Marco were with him. He held on tightly to their hands as the doctor spread the cool gel over his stomach, the two Alphas trying hard not to wince as Erik’s fingernails dug painfully into their flesh. Nothing was said for a moment or two and Erik tried hard to keep calm, trying not to second guess what was going on from the doctor’s expression as he concentrated on the screen.

But then he was relieved to see a big smile light up his doctor’s face. ‘I was right! Congratulations! You’re having twins! One of them must have been shy and still in hiding during the first ultrasound.’

‘Twins!’ Erik squealed.

‘Twins!’ repeated Robert and Marco, looking even more delighted than they had been when they’d first found out that they were having a baby if that was possible.

Erik wanted to ask the doctor something in private, so he asked Robert and Marco to wait for him outside. But he wasn’t quite sure how to put it. ‘With twins … well is it possible … that … well …? ’

Luckily his doctor understood what he was asking and rescued him. ‘May I speak frankly, Mr Durm?’

Erik nodded.

‘You have two Alpha mates. I am guessing that you had sex with both of them during your heat, possibly quite close together?’

Erik nodded again, this time flushing pink at the memory. They always made love the same way at the end of his heat, both of his Alphas loving him at the same time, just like his first heat.

‘Well then the answer depends. If the twins are identical, then they have the same father. If they are fraternal twins, then they can have the same father or different fathers. We can run a paternity test once they are born, if you want.’

‘Thank you for answering my question. I couldn’t help wondering. But it doesn’t matter to us who the father is.’ And that was the truth. They had talked about it. Their child would be their child no matter who the biological father was, although Erik couldn’t help hoping that maybe it would look more like him, not be too obviously dark-haired and blue-eyed or fairer like Marco.

Now that they knew they were having twins, Robert and Marco were more solicitous and over-protective than ever. And to his surprise, Erik didn’t mind one little bit. He couldn’t have been happier and, once the nausea finally passed, he loved being pregnant. He loved to stroke over the curving mound of his belly just as much as his mates did, although what Marco and Robert really adored to do was to kiss his stomach at the same time, talking to their little ones growing inside him, telling them how much they were loved and how much they were looking forward to meeting them.

And he had to be careful letting Robert and Marco out on their own without him as they tended to come back with piles of baby clothes that they had bought because they ‘were just too cute to resist’ or new toys. It was lucky that they had built a big house since Erik suspected that Marco in particular was going to stockpile toys, ostensibly for the twins but in reality for him to play with. They decorated the nursery together, turning it into the perfect kingdom for their little family. And then they settled down to wait.

The final trimester was a little more uncomfortable. The twins had obviously decided to start football practice early, using Erik’s internal organs as a ball. And he was tall, slimly built and carrying twins, which made things a bit awkward as he got bigger and bigger.

So it was lucky that he had two Alphas to be able to squirm into a comfy position inbetween. If they complained about getting the odd elbow in the ribs or the kidneys, then he could always pull the ‘which one of is us heavily pregnant here’ trump card. And there was no shortage of volunteers to rub his back or massage his feet, which he exploited shamelessly as the months rolled on. By the time he was eight months pregnant, he was holding out his feet to let his mates put his shoes on for him.

Finally the day they had waited for came round. Robert and Marco kissed him softly before he was rolled into the operating theatre. It wouldn’t be long until they had the family that they’d dreamed of. Erik wasn't ashamed to say that there were tears of joy in his eyes as Robert and Marco hugged him while he held their twin boys for the first time. And, even though he knew that their newborns would change in appearance over the weeks, months and years to come, he was 100% sure that one would look more like Marco and the other more like Robert as they grew up.

***

The twins were four weeks old and they were settling into life as new parents, complete with disturbed nights, nappy changes and feeding. But there were also bathtimes, lots of cuddles and happy hours spent just watching their perfect, tiny sons sleep, just watching them breathe.

Marco came out of the kitchen with two fresh bottles for their hungry boys. He had to stop for a moment, his breath catching in his throat at the sheer beauty of the sight before him, at the fierce rush of love that he felt for his little family. Robert and Erik were sitting nestled shoulder to shoulder on the sofa, each of them with twin snuggled against his chest, sucking on a finger to keep them going as they waited impatiently for their lunch.

Erik was holding the darker-haired of the two. They hadn’t talked about this and it really didn’t matter one bit, they were his family no matter what, but Marco was pretty sure that he and Robert were both the twins’ fathers.

His life was complete now, more than he had ever dreamed possible. It was more than ten years ago now that his and Robert’s seemingly doomed attraction for each other had got out of control in the stadium showers after a game and Erik had walked in on them. He could never have imagined then that one passionate, amazing night would have brought them here. That the three of them would fall in love and become mates. That they would build a relationship that had withstood all obstacles in its path, a relationship that would last for the rest of their lives. That they would become a family. That one day they would have their wonderful sons.

He was going to enjoy every single precious moment of the twins being babies. But he couldn’t wait for them to grown up either, to be able to play with them and teach them things. And in a few years’ time, they would have the best back-garden-five-a-side football team in the country!

**Author's Note:**

> The match in question was Erik's debut in the Champions League, at home against Olympique Marseille, the second of the group stage games in 2013-14, which was Erik's first season with the first team and Robert's last year at Dortmund. They won 3:0 courtesy of Robert and Marco.
> 
> It was a 'must-win' game as they had managed to lose the first match in the group stages, famously having managed to have both Weidenfeller and Klopp sent off. Klopp for, well threatening the referee wouldn't be too extreme a way of putting it. He definitely growled at him!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Castle Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874061) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [I give you all of me, holding nothing back ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932710) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)
  * [Two Families on the Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177147) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
